New Arrivals DokuroChan
by l Pvt Caboose l
Summary: Dokuro and the others find out there's a war in the future where angels and human souls are fighting demons. A long lost friend of Zakuro's arrives from the future to help Sakura, but he's not the only one who came to the past. Secrets are revealed.
1. Prologue

Author: Hey guys! I would like to take the time to be the first to welcome you to my first ever fanfic! I do not own Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-Chan or any of the cast except for: John, Delius, Jorge, Ricky, Kairo, O'Connor, The Demons, Angmar, Jack, and Jason. Hope you all have a good time reading this story, and please review it! XD

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Prologue:**

**It's the year 2029, four years after Dokuro Mitsukai and her friends went to the past to help Sakura. As an enormous ship, with the name **_**"Undying Justice"**_** on its hull, flies across the sky, a young man, wearing combat gear, waits in one of the elevators aboard the ship. He is equipped with a short staff straped diagonally across his back, a holster on his chest with two sword handles attatched to it, two handguns, in their holsters, are attatched to his hips, and two gauntlets on his forearms, along with black fingerless gloves. He had a black bandana tied to his head, with what looks like to be two silver bars of a captain rank with a silver star below them. He had black sunglasses on his face along with a black balaclava mask. His uniform was white with yellow outlines and had the letters S.T.A.F.F. on front and back. He had a black kama skirt and a brown pack running along the back of his waist. He also had white pants and black combat boots. **

**As the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened, and in front of him was the hanger where several others dressed almost in the same uniform awaited him. As he walked out towards his men they saluted him as he did to them. There were probably about twenty-five men who followed him. They all made their way to the hanger doors as their leader started to quicken his pace. The walk soon turned to a slight jog, which then turned into a quick run, and finally to a sprint. Once he reached the hanger door, which was wide open, he took a huge leap out of the ship and started to free-fall. His men followed right behind him. **

**As they were falling, the sky erupted in fire, and explosions, as the enemy was trying to hit their targets. He then gave his men the signal for evasive manuevers. In almost an instant huge feathered wings sprouted out of the man's back as his blue halo was starting to show. His men also had wings and halos and were dodging the enemy fire. The man then quicken his flight straight down towards the earth. Just as he was about to hit the ground he leveled out and was flying straight into the nearby city where the enemy fire was shooting from. **

**The man and his team then reached the outer wall and used his superhuman strength to punch a hole right into the wall. A cloud of dust and debris covered the area before the man and his team erupted out of the dust, with weapons drawn, and started shooting in all directions. The soldiers were sprinting toward hordes of enemy troops and mowed them down with gunfire. **

**The enemy could now be identified as ungly, grotesque monsters who had crawled from the darkest corners of hell. They were demons who were being easily defeated by, not angels, but by ordinary human souls who trained with and recieved their powers from angels. The fight was very intense as demon after demon was obliterated by the man and his team of human souls. It didn't take long before the human souls had to switch to their close-range weapons. The man put away his two hand guns and released the gold, hidden, seraded blades in his two wrist guantlets. He then unleashed a fury of attacks upon any demon that was in his grip. Slashing here and there until none stood in his way. **

**He then came upon a tall structure, where the demons were taking refuge, and started climbing towards the nearest window. As he reached the window he entered the building alone and fought any demons in his way. His team waited outside the building for their captain to exit. They could hear the chaos inside the building but could see nothing. Then in an instant, the captain bursts out of the building and lands perfectly on the ground. "Move back!" he ordered his team as they all made a break for it. When they reached a safe distance, the captain reached into his brown pack and pulled out a remote detonator. Counting from three to one he pushed the button and the building, he came from, immediately burst into flames. The explosion was so big it shook the entire city. Luckily the city was evacuated before the battle began, which was the perfect oppertunity for the captain and his team to infiltrate and destroy the demon's head of operations. **

_**Undying Justice **_**then flew above them and fired upon the city, taking out any stragglers. The captain then gave the order for his men to return to the ship. They used their wings to quickly rise to the sky and entere the ship's hanger in a matter of seconds. Once aboard, one of the humans, Leutienant first-class Delius Smith, cried out, "Crikey mates, we sure showed those demon basterds who's boss, eh?". His comrads then let out an agreeing shout. "Oi Captain, I can't believe you took out their H.Q. so easily. I really thought it would've taken you longer than that to destroy it." The captain then looked at Delius and started laughing. "I can't believe, after all these years, you still think I can't do a job by myself." he said. With that jesture he removed his mask, sunglasses, and bandana. "After all, they don't call me Master Captain for nothing!" As his face started to appear, his team could see the short, brown, pointy beard formed on his chin. His brown eyes that were focused under the light, and his spiky, pushed back hair started to wave in the air. This man's name was Master Captain John Carter, and he is the proud leader of the human soul team known as S.T.A.F.F. (Special Tactics Angel Fighting Force). And unbeknowst to him, the intel he had stolen from the demons would take him to see a group of angels he hadn't seen in a long time.**


	2. Chapter 1

** New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter One:**

** "Hurry up Dokuro! We're going to be late!" cried Sakura from outside his house. It was August and Sakura's first day of High School and he didn't want Dokuro to ruin it for him. "Fine, if you're not coming I'm leaving without you!" He shouted once more as he turned around and headed towards the outside gate. "Waaaaiiiit! I'm coming!" said Dokuro as she rushed out the door. Unfortunately she didn't know that Sakura was right in front of her, and slammed straight into him with enough force to launch him out the gate and into the parked car across the street. The car then tilted and rolled on its side with a huge dent on the other side. As it started to smoke, Dokuro went to the car and, with little difficulty, pulled Sakura, what was left of him, out of the totalled car. "Silly Sakura you know you don't have a driver's license yet. Why on earth would you try to break into a car and-" just as the angel was about to finish her sentence she then realized that Sakura was, once again, dead. "Ahhhh! Sakura what happened to you! Don't worry I'll fix you right up." Just as she said that, Dokuro pulled out Excaliborg and said the magical words, "****Pipiri piru piru pipiru pi!" Then in a flash Sakura was put back together and brought back to life. "Damit Dokuro! How many times have I told you to watch where you're going!" yelled Sakura. "Hey, don't yell at me, you were standing in my way! If there's anybody who needs to look where they're going, it's you! Besides we need to get moving, we're going to be late for school." said Dokuro as she walked off. All Sakura could do was stand there mouth agape with a stubborn look on his face. He then realized that it was pointless to argue with her since it would just end with her killing him again. **_**It's amazing. **_**Sakura thought, **_**It's been almost three years since she's killed me like that. **_

** Three years ago Sakura and Dokuro had come to an agreement that if he was to keep the future from being destroyed, she would agree to stop killing him intentionally or accidentally. Suprisingly things had gone well. **_**Maybe it was my fault for being in her way. Or maybe it was a sign from God telling me something was about to happen.**_** In the past four years, Sakura has been thinking about joining the Christian religion. Though he believed in God since Dokuro and the others were full blown proof, he just hasn't yet accepted Him into his life.**

** As both Sakura and Dokuro were on their way to school, they were greeted by none other than Sabato. Two years ago her mother, Chairman Babel, called her and told her to abort the mission to kill Sakura. It would seem that Dokuro's plan to change his ways was working. Babel claimed how the women there were starting to grow older and humans started to lose their immortality. So instead of killing him, she was ordered to help protect him until the job was done. Both Dokuro and Sabato were then switched from assassins to guardians. The three greeted each other and continued their walk to school. **

** "Hey guys before we continue there's something I have to inform you two on." said Sabato. "What is it?" said Dokuro and Sakura. "I have some good news and some bad news." "What's the bad news?" asked Sakura. "The bad news is that in the future, someone downstairs is a little mad at what we're doing here in the past." Dokuro then looked shocked and asked Sabato, "Someone downstairs, you mean Satan right?" "Yes." responded Sabato. "And he's not going to let us get away with what we're doing here. Command says they're tracking a lot of demon activity. They may be trying to make their way here in the past." "Crap!" yelled Dokuro. "That's going to be a problem for us." "Whoa, wait, a problem? What are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura. "It means Satan is sending demons here in the past to try and stop us from saving the future." said Dokuro. "Well what are you guys going to do?" " Well, the safest thing for you to do, Sakura, is to stay with us at all times." said Sabato. "I don't know how strong these demons will be, but if anyhing happens to us we want you to run and try to find Zakuro or Zansu." "She's right." said Dokuro. "If anyone is an expert in killing demons, it's Zakuro. She fought and killed thousands of them when she was in the military." **_**Zakuro was in the millitary? Well that explains her uniform and why she was able to defeat Dokuro so easily a few years back. **_**thought Sakura. **

** "Okay, but wait, you said there was good news. What's going on there?" asked Sakura. "Oh yeah. Ha ha, almost forgot about that. It would seem that since the demons are coming here my mother feels that some new arrivals should also come here." "New arrivals, you mean she sending more angels here?" asked Dokuro. "Actually, Lulutie has a new military branch. It's called S.T.A.F.F. It's actually made to train ordinary human souls into becoming battle hardened soldiers." "What! Why would they do that? When did they start doing this?" said Dokuro. "Relax Dokuro! They're very well protected. It was all Senator Kairo's idea." "Senator Kairo?" said Dokuro as her expression changed from frustrated to suprised. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a very long time." "Who is Senator Kairo?" asked Sakura. "He's the angel in charge of all military groups in Lulutie. He finds angels and assigns them missions. He's actually the one who assigned us to come here into the past to kill you Sakura. Not to mention he's also Zansu's older brother" said Dokuro. "It would also make sense why he chose to make human souls into soldiers. Ever since what happened to-." Dokuro then stopped and then asked Sabato to continue her report. Sakura looked at Dokuro and saw how she looked depressed after that last statement. He knew he would have to ask her about that later. **

** Meanwhile, Sabato said how Lulutie was going to send their top S.T.A.F.F. agent to come and assist them. "When will he be here?" asked Dokuro. "God only knows. My mother said they haven't even assigned him the mission yet. But I really do hope he's as strong as they say he is." "Yeah me too." As the group approached the school they ended their conversation and quickly ran inside just as the bell rang.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Attention all personel. This is your captain speaking. I would just like to congratulate all of you on another successfull mission. The intel that Master Captain had gotten from the enemy proved to be very helpfull for us in winning this war. I would also like to inform you that Command has granted us permission to take the rest of the day off. So you may visit friends, families, homes, etc. when ever you like." John and three of his top agents, Delius Smith, Jorge Hazzard, and Ricky Mendez, were in the Mess Hall when they heard the good news. "Finally. It's about time we had ourselves a little break." said Jorge. "So, what kind of dramatic exit you guys want to do today, huh?" asked Ricky. "I say we do free-fall. What about you Captain? What do you say?" said Delius. John turned to face Delius and, with a smile on his face said, "You read my freakin' mind! Let's do it!" The group then rose out of their seats and raced to the ship's hanger. **

**Just as the group were about to reach the hanger, John's right wrist guantlet lit up and started to beep and ring. "Ugh! Crap, I was hoping she wouldn't call!" said John. "What's the matter Captain? Your girlfriend not giving you permission to jump?" Delius said sarcasticly. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just annoying!" said John as he flicked his wrist and a small screen opened up on his gautlet. As the screen turned on, a young girl appeared with a stern look on her face. She had purple eyes, and purple hair. She was wearing a customized version of a nurse's outfit with a skeleton of a Reaper wrapped around her uniform. "John, where the hell do you think your're going?" said the girl. "Aww come on Benomu, all I'm doing is a simple, harmeless free fall down to the Angel District. Cut me some slack will ya." said John. "Absolutely not! I promised Kairo that I would be in charge of your safety at all times. You're just going to have to wait until the ship docks and then you can go have fun with your friends." "Who do you think you are, my mother? Besides Kairo told you to only protect me if I got injured or if I unleashed my hidden power." All Benomu could do was glare straight into John's eyes. It didn't take long until John finally said, "Grrrr, FINE!" Benomu then smiled at John and thanked him. John then shut the screen off and folded it back into his gauntlet. "Man ever since Kairo assigned her to be my personal medic, she's been bugging me none stop every single day." Delius walked towards John, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry mate. At least now you know she cares about you." "Yeah at least she car-. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh I think you know what I mean." Delius said as he, Jorge and Ricky all started to make kissing noises at John. "I told you guys, she's not my girlfriend!" With that said the three ran and jumped off the ship. All John could do was stand there pouting about his medic's decision. He then turned and went back into the ship's halls.**

**The ship started to descend towards the city bellow it. It then made its way towards a large building that was in the center of the city. This was Angel City. It was the largest city in the Angel District and in Heaven. The building was the docking station for ships. It was massive so it could acomidate any anglelic military vessels that flew in (Which several of them were). The ship finally found its proper docking bay and landed perfectly in its spot. Several clamps latched onto the ship from the dock, so as to keep it secure. "Any personnel still aboard the ship, please exit out the main ramp. Thank you and have a nice day in Angel City." said the Captain of the ship. As the large ramp opened up, John was standing next to Benomu as they both started to make their way down the ramp. As they reached the bottom Benomu told John that he may go and do whatever it is he wanted. "Finally! See'ya!" said John excitingly. As John started to head out of the docking station, he was stopped by a tall man with sharp sunglasses, brown hair combed all the way back, pointy ears, long nose, and a fancy, navy blue uniform. "Oh, hello Kairo." John said to the man. "Hello John. Congrats on your successful mission. That intel you gave us helped us out exceptionally." "No problem. So what do I owe this magnificent visit from the one and only senator of Lulutie?" Kairo chuckled and answered John. "Oh I think you very well know why I'm here." "You're going to assign me another mission aren't you?" "Bingo!" said Kairo. John let out a long sigh and asked what it was. "The mission is for you to assist some friends of ours who will be in serious trouble if you don't get there in time." "And who are these 'friends' of yours." John asked. "Why your friends of course." replied Kairo. John looked confused until Kairo explained everything. "You'll be sent into the past John. There you will find none other than Dokuro Mitsukai and her friends in a small town in Japan." "WHAAAT!" yelled John. "You want me to finally reveal myself to Dokuro and Za- Za- Za-." "Yes, also Zakuro." said Kairo. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up! Hold the phone! Not so fast! I thought you told me to keep myself hidden from them until my training was complete?" "That's correct, and your training **_**is**_** complete." "What in the world makes you think that my training is complete?" asked John. "Well for the past five years, you've shown exceptional skills in the art of combat. Not to mention your spirit energy has increased to that equal to an ordinary angel captain. Maybe even stronger." "Yeah, but what about my hidden power?" John whispered. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. To me, you seem to have it all under control. Besides, I doubt you're going to use it in this mission." said Kairo.**

**All John could do was sit and think about what Kairo was telling him. He was finally going to see his best friend Zakuro again after hiding from her for five years. Since they were four, John and Zakuro were the best of friends. The two of them always had the best times together. Not to mention that they also fought side by side together in many battles. But ever since Zakuro's accident, John left her to train himself to become stronger so that she wouldn't get hurt again. It took him five years to train himself to use his new hidden power he recieved, but according to Kairo, he was ready. When John asked why he had to assist them, Kairo said, "We've been tracking several demonic movements in the spirit world. It would seem that they have figured out a way to travel through time as well. We analyzed when they were going and it turns out they're headed exactly four years after Dokuro's mission started." "Whoa, talk about luck, right?" said John. "You have no idea. Anyways, we need you to locate them and assist them any way you can. Whatever you do, don't let the demons get a hold on Sakura. If they capture him, they'll use him to turn this war to their advantage." "And what should I do after the threats have been neutralized?" asked John. "Bring all of them back to the future, but you can't bring them here in Heaven. You'll have to bring them to another safe location on Earth. These are the coordinates to where you should go." Kairo said as he handed John a coordinates chip. John took the chip and put it in his pack. "Sir, if I may? When you said 'Bring **_**them **_**back to the future' did you mean Sakura too?" "Excatly." said Kairo. "Oh, great. So, when will I be leaving?" "As soon as we reach Command. They have the time chamber all set up you." "Cool, well let's get to it." said John as the two of them left the docking station. T**

**They soon came to another large building shaped like a gold pyramid with a large building at the top lined with several columns. This was Lulutie Head Quarters. Both John and Kairo entered the building and walked along its tremendous halls until they came to one of the several large doors in the hallway. When they entered the room John's breath was taken away by all the remarkable gadgets and machinery inside the room. Computers and control panels everywhere. John then took notice at the several pod-like containers in the center of the room. This room was the time chamber that angels used to travel through time. "Alright!" exclaimed John. "Let's get this party started!" As John made his way to the pods, Kairo reached out and grabbed John by the collar. "Hold on one second there. John. We still have to wait for your partner to arrive." "Partner?" "That's right. You didn't honestly think we were going to send you into the past without any assisstance now did you?" "Well, yeah. I kinda did. So who's my partner?" "Who do you think?" replied Kairo as he made a signal to someone outside the room. When John noticed the grin on Kairo's face, he knew exactly who his partner was. "No, you can't be serious! Anyone but her!" But no matter how much John pleaded the person who walked in was none other than Benomu, who shared the same smile that Kairo had. "Kairo, what the hell? I thought you said I could control my new power?" cried John. "What, I figured since the two of you have been through so much, you could both share a mission by yourselves." Kairo said. John could tell he was lying out of his ass, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. So he and Benomu went inside their respective time pods and waited for Kairo to start up the machine. Once it was ready, Kairo's his last words to them were, "Now you two have fun and try to keep your hands off eachother while you're there." John's face immediately shot Kairo a vicious glare as he yelled, "For the last time... SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFR-". And with that John and Benomu vanished in an instant as they made their way to the past.  
**

Author: Hope yall enjoyed it so far. There's still plenty more for yall to read. By the way, in case yall didn't know, Benomu is actually a character straight from the show! I don't own her! She was actually a character from the Dokuro-Chan video game. If you want to see a picture of what she looks like, go to Google and type in "Dokuro chan game images". Click on the word "Images", which should be at the top, left-hand corner of the screen. Once you've done that, look at the second collumn of pictures, you should be able to see her. She's the angel with purple hair and is saluting to someone off screen. If you also want to know what the Reapers look like, take a look at Benomu's right shoulder. That skull is my depiction on what they look like. If you click on the picture, it will send you to the website of which it's from. There you will be able to see several images taken from the game. If you scroll down to the second picture below hers, there should be a link to another website. That website will show you the list of characters in the game. Benomu is one of them, she should be right next to Zakuro. Anyway hoped that helped you get a better idea of what she and the Reapers look like. Have fun reading!


	4. Chapter 3

** New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 3:**

** "Dokuro? Dokuuroo? Dokuro!" screamed Sakura. "Huh? What? What is it?" she replied. "You dozed off again. That's the third time today. Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I guess I'm still a little tired." Unbeknowst to her it was lunch time and in the middle of the day. It would be pretty hard for someone to still be tired at that time. Sakura could tell something was bugging her. Ever since their duscussion with Sabato about the demons and the S.T.A.F.F. agent arriving, she's been a little off today. He also remembered how her mood changed when she was going to say a sentence but never finished it. **

** Seeing his friend disturbed he asked her, "You know, something's been bugging me. During our discussion with Sabato you were going to mention someone who worked with Kairo. Who is it?" Dokuro looked at Sakura and stubbornly said, "It's none of your bussiness. Just forget about it." "No. If you're ever going to feel better about something you have to first talk about things that bother you. Now, as a friend, tell me who were you going to talk about." Dokuro could tell that Sakura wasn't going to let go of the subject. So she decided that now was the time to tell Sakura about "him". **

** "Okay, fine. The person's name is John Carter. He's a very good friend of mine and my sister's. Especially my sister." "Hmm. So who was he, another angel?" Dokuro laughed at Sakura's statement. "What?" he said. "Oh Sakura, you're so funny. No, John's not an angel. He's a human soul that Kairo found and raised to become strong like us." "What do you mean?" "Here I'll explain it to you. When an ordinary human dies, depending on his or her faith in God, the Angels of Death, or Reapers, take their souls to the afterlife. The female Reapers take good souls to Heaven, where they will live in paradise forever. Whereas the male Reapers take the bad souls to hell where they will parish and suffer forever. In Heaven there are two districts. The Human and Angel districts. Only angels live in the Angel District and the humans live in the Human District. We angels are allowed to enter and exit the Human District whenever we please, but humans are rarely allowed to enter the Angel District due to safety reasons. John was only two years old when Kairo found him. He along with his parents had died in a car crash back on Earth. Since John was baptized he was brought to Heaven. Unfortunately his parents didn't believe in God and thus were sent into hell. So God sent John just inside the borders of both Districts so Kairo could find and raise him. Since Kairo was a good friend of my father they both trained him to become a great fighter. John being a human soul was never accustomed to this kind of training so it was difficult for him to keep up with the rest of us. Then that's when Zakuro met John for the first time when they were both four years old. She had been training with my father and was upset at the fact that he was also training a human soul. So she confronted John and challenged him to a fight." "Whoa. So who won?" Sakura asked. "Who do you think? My sister of course. But whatever she did, she enspired John to become a better fighter than her. After that he begged her to train him. After some concideration from Chairman Babel, the two of them trained together and quickly became best friends." "Wow, now that sounds like the perfect friendship" Sakura said. "You have no idea." **

** Dokuro then paused and her reaction changed from happy to depressed again. "Unfortunately something happened to the two of them. When they were still four years old, both John and Zakuro happened to come across these strange artifacts known as 'Reaper Gems'. They contain a Reaper's spirit after it dies. Once it dies, their spirit forms into the shape of a gem and is suddenly launched somewhere randomly in the spirit world.**

** The ones John and Zakuro found were small ones. Once they made contact with the gems, they glowed and suddenly launched into their chests, causing their bodies to absorb their powers. John was the only one to recieve the power of his gem because Zakuro, already having powers, didn't need the power in hers. Instead, it just increased her spirit energy ten fold. **

** But, they both had a similar reaction to the gem. John and Zakuro's growth rate increased dramatically as well. Thus making them look older than they really are." "Well that explains why Zakuro looks more mature for her age." "Exactly. However, once Zakuro was captain of her own naval ship, and John was captain of the naval strike force on her ship, they went through several adventures together. Then came that one day. The day that would terrify me for the rest of my life." As Sakura looked at Dokuro he could see the fear in her face. He then worked up the courage to say, "And what day was that?" Dokuro's face then turned to anger when she looked up at Sakura as she said, "The day the future was destroyed." **

** "It was a terrifying moment when that day happened. Zakuro was ordered to take her ship and investigate a demonic disturbance in the mountains of Japan. As she flew her ship there she ordered John and his strike team to infiltrate the demon base that was assembled there. During that fight a large number of very powerful demons, known as Nazguls, attacked John and his team. Though they won the fight, it took a lot out of John's spirit energy. Zakuro ordered him to return to the ship, but John stated that if Nazguls were in the area they had to be hiding something big. So he and his team continued on. What they found would change both John and Zakuro's life forever. There inside a mountain, John found the Nazgul General, General Angmar, possessing a human scientist to create a massive machine. That scientist was you Sakura." The look on Sakura's face was changed from interested to shocked. "Me?" he said. "Yes, you. Realizing your great mind, Angmar took advantage of that and used you to create that machine." **

** "Anyways, John and his team engaged Angmar in battle, but to no avail. Angmar was just too powerful for them. When Angmar sensed that John was a human soul, he attempted to destroy his soul. That's when Zakuro pushed John out of the way and instead was hit by Angmar's attack. After that John unleashed a fury of spirit energy upon Angmar. The amount was strong enough to blow him out of the moutain and into the nearby city. After that a rescue team took John and Zakuro back to Heaven to be treated for their wounds. Zakuro's injury was the worst. The blow to her face infected her body with dark energy. Luckily the medics were able to extract all of it out of her body, but the scar on the left side of her face would never fully heal. When John heard this he made an eyepatch out of his lucky bandana and gave it to her as a gift. But John showed very little remorse towards Angmar and vowed to get his revenge on what he did to her. After that he left Zakuro there in the hospital, and that was the last we ever saw him."**

** "Holy cow." Sakura said. "What did Zakuro do?" "After she recovered, Zakuro spent an entire year trying to look for him, but to no success. Her search came to a halt when she was ordered to come here to the past." "Wow. I can't believe how much you guys went through just because of this guy. I'm almost sorry for asking you about him." said Sakura. Dokuro's expression quickly changed to happy as she smiled and told him not to worry about it. "Oh, and one more thing. Please don't tell Zakuro about John. Don't even mention that name or she'll break into a huge form of depression so big that it would make you cry. Okay?" "Oh, yeah sure. You can trust me." said Sakura. **

** As the lunch bell rang the two got up and headed back to their class. As soon as they entered the next hallway Dokuro suddenly stopped and stood so stiff she looked like a giant doll. When Sakura asked her if she was okay, she suddenly grabbed him and dove to the floor. Almost in an instant the wall next to them exploded into a thousand pieces of debris and dust. Dokuro and Sakura rolled across the floor away from the debris. Dokuro was the first to get up. She quickly took out Excaliborg and was in a fighiting stance. As Sakura looked up at the debris three dark figures came out of the dust. As the dust cleared the figures could be identified as gross, evil looking monsters in black armor and drawn swords at the ready. "What the hell are those things!" yelled Sakura. "Demons!" Dokuro replied with a visious look on her face. Sakura stood behind Dokuro for protection. He had never seen anything something this evil and grotesque in his entire life. "Sakura." said Dokuro. "Listen to me very carefully. It's obvious I'm outnumbered here , but I want you to go and find Sabato. Do you understand?" Sakura just stood there quenched in fear. "Do you understand!" yelled Dokuro. "Ye-Yes." he replied. "Good, now go. Now!" She didn't have to tell him twice. Sakura quickly made a dash for Sabato's classroom. When the demons saw him run they attempted to persue him but Dokuro shot some kind of a spirit energy blast, from Excaliborg, at them. "Don't...you...dare...go anywhere near him. Or I will show no mercy towards you foul beasts. I'm the one you're going to fight. Not him!" After that all three of them laughed as the lead demon said, "Silly she-angel! You think that we're the only ones here? Oh, no. We just so happened to find you first before any of the others could. There's absolutely nothing you can do to keep him protected." **_**Others? **_**Dokuro thought. **_**Crap! I better finish this quick and just hope that agent guy gets here on time or this won't be pretty. **_**With that she charged toward the demons as they did to her.**


	5. Chapter 4

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 4:**

_**Keep running, gotta keep running! **_**Sakura's breathing was starting to take its toll on him while he was running through the halls of his school. **_**Must keep running, can't stop running! **_**The thought of those creatures chasing him was enough motivation to ignore the urge to stop and take a breather. **_**Almost there! Keep running Sakura and don't look back! **_**As he rounded the next hallway he finally found Sabato's classroom, and as he reach for the door knob, the wall behind him also exploded. As Sakura looked behind him he could see Sabato also being attacked by three more demons. Though she was able to keep them at bay she saw Sakura and cried out, "Sakura? What are you doing here? Where's Dokuro?" Sakura was once again stunned at what was happening. These three demons looked exactly the same as the ones where Dokuro was. **_**Was she okay? Was she defeated this easily? What am I going to do? **_**Several questions rose in his mind about what would happen to him. "SAKURA!", cried Sabato again. After that, Sakura looked at her and responded, "She was fighting three demons downstairs last I saw her. She told me to come find you." "Dammit!" Sabato said. "If only Zakuro was here I know she'll definitely kill these bastards, no problem." "So what should I do now?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry I almost got these guys right where I want them. Just take cover, and I'll come and find you when it's over." "Okay." Sakura then decided to hide inside the classroom closet. As soon as he entered the room he was shocked at what he saw. Every single person in the classroom was completely still. Nobody was moving. Everybody looks as if they're frozen in time. This just freaked Sakura out even more. Turns out everybody in the entire school was frozen in time. What this is, is a defense mechanism that angels use to keep every human safe and alive during a fight. Anybody within the battle zone is frozen in time and are completely oblivious as to what's really happening. Sakura ignored the students and headed straight towards the closet while Sabato was out in the hallway fighting off the demons.**

**Meanwhile in the city near Sakura's school, sparks of lightning appear on top of a nearby building. The sparks turns quickly into a huge flash of light as both John and Benomu emerge from the light. "Whooaa! Now **_**that **_**was fun!" John exclaimed. "Hmm, so this is what the past looks like. Doesn't seem all that different." "Of course it doesn't. We were only brought back about ten years." said Benomu. "Well excuse me for being observant. So, what say we go ahead and find these guys before any trouble starts?" said John as he unfolded the screen on his gauntlet. "What do think you're doing?" asked Benomu. " Uh, I'm using my spirit tracker to pinpoint their location. Duh." "You do realize that I am an angel, and thus have the ability to sense spirit energy at a much accurate pace than your stupid little toy, right?" "Benomu, you just love sucking the fun out of everything I do, don't you?" said John with a disturbed look on his face. Benomu then closed her eyes so as to concentrate. Then in an instant, she opened them and said, "Okay, I've detected a few spirits in the area. There are two angel signals up north near a residential area. One of them is very strong." "Ha! I so bet you that's Zakuro!" said John as he made his way toward that direction. "Hold it! I'm also detecting two more angels due east, and they're not alone." John then stopped and and looked at Benomu. "You don't think the demons are already here do you?" "I'm afraid so. I'm also detecting a time displacement field in the same area. Which could only mean that whoever those two are, they really need our help." John then looked toward the east. He wanted to see Zakuro so bad, but unfortunately two other angels needed their help. He has no choice but to assist them. "C'mon let's go help them." said John as he and Benomu dashed straight for the school.**

**"Boo!" "Aaaahhh!" Sakura screamed as he didn't know that it was Sabato who opened the closet door and scared the living crap out of him. She then started to giggle at the fact that she scared him like that. "Holy crap Sabato, that was not funny!" "Well it was for me." Sabato said as she helped Sakura out of the closet. Once out he noticed that the students were still frozen in time. "Don't worry about them, by the time this is all over they won't even know that anything happened." "Hold on a minute, Dokuro said that angels couldn't create a displacement field." said Sakura. Sabato scoffed at him, "She can't, but I sure can. You see, we angels all have different powers, I just so happened to have the displacement technique instead of her." Sakura then took this time to examine Sabato and noticed that her clothes were torn and she had a few cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, but we need to get moving and find Dokuro and help her before she gets hurt." "Right." The two quickly ran through the school hallways and passed the three demons lying dead on the floor. **

**As soon as they reached the bottom floor, they were in time to see Dokuro being thrown straight across the hallway in front of them. She too looked all torn up and bruised. As they ran to her aid, Sakura and Sabato could see that she was no longer fighting three but twelve demons. She was able to defeat the first three, but as she made her way to find Sakura, the main group of demons found her first. As she stumbled to get up she was happy to see Sabato and Sakura there to help her. "Looks like I found their friends." Dokuro said under her breath. "Don't worry Dokuro, I won't leave you." Sabato said to her. As the two angels held their ground the demons started to charge them. "Sakura, remember what we told you. If we're defeated go and find my sister as fast as you can." "Right." Just as the group of demons were about to make contact, all twelve of them were suddenly thrown backwards to the other side of the hallway by a sudden flash of blue lightning. Though they were able to get up the first thing they saw was John Carter all fired up and almost engulfed in blue lightning. As he turned to face Dokuro and Sabato, it was clear that he had his mask and bandanna on so that they couldn't recognize him. "Are you two okay?" asked John. Both Sabato and Dokuro read the S.T.A.F.F. letters on his back and knew help had finally arrived. "Well it's about time you showed up!" yelled Sabato. "Forgive me miss Sabato, let me repay you by sending these monstrous creatures back into hell where they belong." "Please do." replied Sabato. "With pleasure." John then faced his enemies and said, "Alright you demon assholes, time take this fight to a whole new level." The demons then started their attack run again, but this time they were charging at John. All he did was stand his ground before pulling the two guns from his holsters and took aim at all twelve demons.**


	6. Chapter 5

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 5:**

**As John took aim at the charging demons he unleashed a fury of shots from his two spirit energy pulse pistols. Each and every shot hit their target with a small, yet powerful, explosion of spirit energy. All twelve demons quickly dropped like flies in a matter of seconds. Both Dokuro and Sabato were shocked that he was able to defeat them so easily. As all twelve demons laid smoldered on the ground, John noticed that one of them was still alive. As he walked over to the dying demon he kicked it on its back. He then stomped his foot on its neck as it started to make gargling, rasping sounds at him. John then aimed his gun at its face. "Demon scum!" He said to it before pulling the trigger and blasting the creatures head into a million pieces. He then twirled both guns before expertly putting them back in their holsters, and then started walking towards Dokuro, Sabato, and Sakura. **

**"Whoa! That was amazing! You completely obliterated those demons without even breaking a sweat!" yelled the excited Sakura. "Just doing my job." replied John. "Let me guess. You must be Mr. Sakura Kusakabe, right." "Yeah." "Well, that's nice." said John as he completely ignored Sakura and walked towards Dokuro and Sabato. "Are you two okay?" John said. "Yeah, we're a little beat up, but I think we'll manage." said Sabato. "I'll be the judge of that." Benomu said behind them. "Who are you?" asked Dokuro. "Medical Officer Lieutenant first class Benomu, at your service Ms. Mitsukai. I'm the Captain's personal medic." "But my mother said only one agent would be here." said Sabato. "Well I'm not a S.T.A.F.F. agent, I'm not even a human. In fact I am one hundred percent angel. Senator Kairo assigned me to help in any way I can." replied Benomu as she approached the two angels and examined them. She then informed them that their injuries were very minor and that they'd be healed up in no time. "My gosh, it's been a **_**very **_**long time since I've last seen you two." said John to Dokuro and Sabato. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" asked Sabato. "Well, you and I haven't personally seen each other that many times, Sabato, but Dokuro and I have seen each other for a good amount of time in the past." Dokuro looked confused as John stared at her. "You mean you haven't figured it out Dokuro? I would've at least thought you of all people could tell who I am." All the confused Dokuro could do was stare at and examine him while trying to help figure out who this guy was. "I probably would have a better chance of knowing who you were if it weren't for that mask you're wearing." said Dokuro. "Oh, don't you worry about my mask. Here, let me give you a little clue." said John as he raised his left hand to his face and gave her a two fingered salute, as well as a wink from his left eye. This was John's trademark. Every time he wanted to show a sign of respect, he would make that same jester. As soon as Dokuro saw John do that salute and wink, her eyes widened and she cried out, "John Carter?" "Bingo!" replied John as he took his mask and bandanna off. "Heeeer's Johnny!". **

**"Oh my gosh, John, it's been so long, where have you been?" cried Sabato as she greeted John with a hug. "I've been out training. Ever since Zakuro's accident I've been working hard to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt again. I am now a hundred times stronger than I was five years ag-". That's all John could say before being slammed in the face by Excaliborg.**

**John's body suddenly went flying across the halls of Sakura's school. Once he came to a stop he got up and angrily shouted, "Ow! What the hell!" It was then did he notice Dokuro holding Excaliborg and having an angry look on her face while glaring viciously at him. "Dokuro, what the hell was that for? I just saved your ass from a -". "Shut up! You just shut the hell up right now, John!" yelled Dokuro. "That was for my sister and how you broke her heart!" "What? You think I broke **_**her **_**heart? You don't have any idea what I went through to make sure she wouldn't get hurt ever again! I went through hell in my training! So don't think you can accuse me of braking her heart when I did her one of the biggest favors ever!" yelled back John as he got up and walked towards her. "Don't give me any of that crap, John. You and I both know you could have increased your training without leaving her, for five years!" said Dokuro. "No. You're wrong! The training I went through could only be done through me and me alone. Not to mention, once I recieved this new power, it would've been too dangerous for her to even be around me. That's why I had to spend five years learning how to control it! Yes, it's true, I left her for five years, but only for her own safety!" Dokuro's face then turned from furious to a mild glare. "What new power?" she asked him. **

**John then just realized that he had compromised his hidden power, which he's been trying to keep secret from a lot of people for some time now, but now that Dokuro was on to him about it, he couldn't turn from it and had no choice but to tell her. He let out a deep sigh and said, "The power that was inserted into me. You remember those Reaper gems that Zakuro and I found when we were four?" Dokuro nodded. "Well, when they analyzed me, they found that my lightning power would increase my physical and spiritual aspects after each fight. It acted like an adaption ability. So Kairo and his team decided to increase my aspects by inserting another gem, one with a much larger amount of spirit energy, and hoped for the adaption capability to absorb it and convert it into a state where I can use bits and pieces of it to my advantage. In other words, I now have two Reaper gems inside me, and this blue halo of mine is a seal to keep the amount of spirit energy I can use at a perfect balance. So when the time comes for me to receive more, the seal automatically allows just enough energy to enter my body until I'm ready for the next dose." All this talk about John and his new power were actually getting through to her. The more John explained what happened to him, the more she believed what he went through was true. When he finished his story Dokuro apologized and said what she did was her duty as an older sister to watch over her little sister. "I fully understand that, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain in the past." said John. "I accept your apology, but it's not me you should be saying 'sorry' to. It's Zakuro." "Well I would if we could just continue my mission and find her before anymore demons arrive." "Right, follow me and I'll take you to her." said Dokuro as she and everyone else left the school.**


	7. Chapter 6

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 6:**

**"Hurry, it's this way." cried Dokuro as she led everyone to Sakura's house. "How much further?" John asked. "Just a few more minutes away." replied Dokuro. **_**A few more minutes? This is taking too long. If I'm going to get these guys back to the future, I need to do it as quick as possible. **_**John thought as he went over to Benomu. "Benomu, I need you to keep these guys company." "Where are you going?" she asked. "This route is taking too much time, I'm gonna free-run off the houses and use my radar to find Zakuro. Can I count on you to keep an eye on them?" "Yes, sir!" she replied. With that said, John secretly broke away from the group and started jumping from house to house, roof top to roof top. He then pulled up his little screen from his gauntlet to activate his spirit radar. It didn't take long before he found Zakuro's signal and headed straight for it. **_**Don't worry Zakuro, I'll get there as soon as I can.**_

**Once the group came up on the house they were suprised to see Zansu standing outside staring at the house. "Hey, Zansu!" Dokuro called out. Zansu quickly turned to face her and the others as they approached him. "Hey, guys. What are you doing back here so early?" "We were attacked by demons at the school, but luckily Benomu here, along with John-. Wait a second. Where's John?" asked Dokuro as she and the others just realized he was missing. "Oh, so that **_**was**_** John. I was wondering if it was really him when he showed up at the house." said Zansu. "Wait, what? John's already in the house? When did he show up?" Dokuro asked again. "Uh, about five minutes ago. I tell ya, he scared the crap out of me after busting down the front door." "He did what?" yelled Sakura as he ran to his house to find the front door completey destroyed. "Yeah, he came in and saw me there. He kept asking me where Zakuro was and I went ahead and told him that she was in the kitchen. Afterwards he told me to wait outside for you guys, and as soon as I got to the street, I heard a lot of commotion happening in that house." Zansu said. "Commotion? You don't think John and Zakuro were fighting do you?" And as soon as Dokuro said that, the roof of Sakura's house exploded outwards with John flying out into the air, and then slaming straight into the pavement. "Call it a hunch, but I think they were." said Benomu as she approached John to make sure he was okay. In a matter of seconds, John grunted as he got up, leaving a perfect imprint of his body on the pavement. "John, what happened?" Sabato asked. "Well, I'll say it short and sweet. Let's just say she wasn't too thrilled to see me either." John said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Here, I'll go talk to her." said Dokuro as she started walking towards the house. Just then John reached over and pulled her back. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't think so!" John said as he erupted in blue lightning. "This is between me and Zakuro! I'll handle this!" He then rushed back into the house yelling. More commotion could be heard before a flash of light came from the house and this time Zakuro came flying out of the front entrance and rolled on to the pavement. "Holy crap!" cried Sakura, Dokuro, Sabato, and Zansu as this was the first time they have ever seen Zakuro actually take a hit, especially from a human soul. Zakuro slowly got up as she was recovering from the electric shock given to her by John. Dokuro and the others rushed to her aid and asked her if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be oka-. Big sister?" Zakuro said as she realized that her sister and the others were there. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at school?" "Well actually, we were attacked by demons, but thanks to John, we were able to get out of there safely." said Dokuro. "Wait, you knew that John was already here? Why didn't you call and tell me this? Maybe then I wouldn't have attacked him!" "Whoops, well I guess I might have forgotten about that." said Dokuro. "Alright, Zakuro!" cried John as he walked out of the house. "We gotta straighten some things out! First of all, you need to let me finish talking before you can react to anything. That includes attacking me! And second-" John was intrrupted by Zakuro who suddenly embraced him in a hug. "Okay see, **_**this **_**is what I'm talking about!" **

**Realizing that she wasn't going to attack, John slowly returned the hug. "I always knew you'd return. I just knew it. I'm so glad you're back." Zakuro said, still hugging John. "I know me too. I'm **_**so**_** sorry, Zakuro. I'm so sorry that I left. I promise, I will never leave you like that again." As the two stood there, tears came from both of them as they were finally reunited after being apart for five years.**

**"You need us to do what?" cried Dokuro after John told them about the rest of their mission. "You heard me. Senator Kairo specifically instructed me to bring you all back to the future, that way we can bring Sakura to a safer location. If we stay here in the past, all we're gonna get is more and more those demons coming after us, and I don't wanna stay here and find out how long we'll last." As Dokuro and the group looked at one another they too could tell that John was right, they had to get out of here and find some sort of saftey for Sakura. "I agree with John, I think we should go back." said Zakuro. Zansu scoffed as he said, "Kiss ass." "Hey! What the hell did you just call her!" yelled John. Zansu, seeing the rage in John's eyes, quickly denied his last statement and apologized. "Okay, so, who else is up to go back to the future?" asked John. "Well, if Zakuro's going, then I guess I have no choice but to go as well." replied Dokuro. Soon the rest of the group agreed and decided to go also. **

**"Excellent! Benomu, if you would, please?" said John as he gave her a signal. Benomu then reached into her brown purse and pulled out a small gadget with a spike. She then walked in the street and plundged the device, spike side first, into the ground and pressed a small button. The device then started to flash and beep. Soon two small metal flaps unfolded from both sides of the device and a swirling vortex soon was created from it. "Okay! Who's first?" said Benomu. Everyone else just stood there and stared at the vortex. "Uh, guys? In case you didn't know, we're on a time schedule here, and we need to uh, get going." said John. "Yeah, tell you guys what, I'm just gonna, hang back here and not go inside of the thing that I-don't-know-what-it-is." said Sakura as he started to back away. "I don't think so." said John as he grabbed him and threw him into the vortex. "Next! Or does that person need a little help getting in also?" With that said, everybody else then jumped into the vortex with Benomu being last, not before pulling the device out of the ground, causing the vortex to deactivate.**


	8. Chapter 7

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 7:**

**As Benomu went into the time vortex, two demons were hiding behind the roof of a nearby house. They both looked at each other, and one of them put a finger to its ear. "Sir, looks like they took a time vortex back to the future. They have the boy with them." said the demon in its evil, raspy voice. "Shit! Fall back to the base, we'll track them later." replied the lead demon in the intercom. "Yes, sir. On our way." said the demon as it motioned its partner to return to base. Then in a flash the two creatures dashed away.**

**Back in the year 2029, in the dark basement of a building, a sudden flash of light appeared in mid-air as the time vortex formed and Sakura came flying out. He let out several grunts and groans as he rolled across the floor of the basement. As he got up and dusted himself off, he could hear a distant scream coming from the vortex. As he leaned in to get a better hear for the sound, Dokuro came flying out of the vortex slamming, yet again, into Sakura. As the two rolled on the ground Sakura was in a short state of passing out. Soon after her, came Sabato, Zansu, Zakuro, John, and Benomu from the vortex just before it shrunk and disappeared. **

**"Ow, get off me Dokuro!" yelled Sakura. "Well maybe if you wouldn't keep getting in my way, I wouldn't be running into you all the time, dummy!" "Oh my gosh, will you two just shut the hell up?" yelled John. "We need to stay as quiet as possible, we don't want them to hear us." "Who?" asked Sabato. "You'll find out soon enough." replied John, as he activated a flash light on his left wrist gauntlet. He soon found a small flight of stairs leading to two closed doors with a lock and chain wrapped around the door handles. "It...would seem...that we're in the basement of a large building." said John as he cut through the chain with one of his wrist blades. He then pulled one of his guns out of its holster and slowly opened one of the doors. The more he opened the door, the more sunlight would enter the room. John then slowly looked around the area before giving the group the all clear sign. As soon as they all got outside, they were all shocked to see what was around them. The city they were in was completely in ruins. Not a single soul could be seen. "What the hell happened here? John, where are we? When are we?" cried Dokuro. "Yeah, it looks like Judgement Day just happened." Zakuro said. "Relax, Zakuro it's not Judgement Day, and for your information Dokuro, this is what the world now looks like in the four years you've been gone." replied John. The group then looked at John because of what he said. They couldn't believe him, but unfortunately the truth was there, staring them right in the face. Whatever happened in the last four years, really did a number on every city in the world.**

**"Let's go, I'll explain everything." said John as he led the group out of the basement and into the deserted streets. John then explained to everyone what happened. "It all started about five years ago. After Sakura activated the machine, it somehow secretly opened a portal from hell to Earth. Demons never came out until about a year after you guys left. That's when Satan decided to send his minions to destroy all of humanity. Luckily, the angels were able to keep all the big and powerful demons in the Spirit World. Unfortunately, many of the smaller ones were able to sneak by and enter the Real World. They then started to destroy city after city. That's why the S.T.A.F.F. agency was created. Since all the angels were too busy fending off the powerful demons, we human souls were sent in to fight the demons here on Earth. Then, something happened with the humans. They started to fight back against the demons. At first, we thought they were possessed, but it turned out that they could very well see every spiritual being."**

**"A small agency of humans, I haven't yet to figure out their name, have somehow developed the technology to fight and kill the demons. Since we S.T.A.F.F. agents were short on men, we decided to side with the humans and fight together as allies. After we sided with them, we found out that they had bases scattered throughout every city that's been hit by demon attacks. Over the years, more and more human souls joined the S.T.A.F.F. agency. Most of them were dead soldiers from the human agency who wanted a second chance at killing those demons. Most of the damage you see here is done by the several battles between us humans and demons. I, on the other hand, stayed with my team Alpha. What we did was infiltrate heavily demon occupied cities that the humans failed to capture. My team and I provided Lulutie with a lot of helpful in-tel that could help turn the tide of this war." "Wow, it sure sounds like you've been through a lot since the past few years." said Zakuro. "So is that the reason why you left five years ago?" she asked. John then turned to Dokuro, who had also heard her sister's question. She then shook her head signaling John to keep the real reason a secret. "Yeah. That- that's the reason why I left." said John, trying his best to keep a straight face. Zakuro then smiled at John and said, "Well at least now I know it was for a good reason." **

**"But if I may ask, how in the world did you get all that new gear and a blue halo?" Zakuro asked him. Though scared that she might find out that he just lied to her, John still did his best to keep a straight face. "Oh, well, the new weapons were something that I thought necessary." "Well, what happened to your primary weapon? That long sword named, Jericho?" John had a sword that resembled that of a very long ninjuto sword. It was broken after his fight with Angmar five years ago. "Uh, I had to retire Jericho. After the fight with Angmar, he snapped in half and I decided to keep it as an antique." John then reached for the two sword handles hooked on to his chest halter. "These two, however, are his replacements. Though they don't have names, they do their job well in the field of battle." John then grunted and squeezed both handles as two, three foot long blades of blue light, jutted out of them. Zakuro's eye then widened as she stared in amazement at the glowing blue blades in front of her. She could said many different complements about them, but the only word she could say was, "Wow!" "Yeah, these two I personally made myself." said John as he made the blades retract back into their handles. "After Jericho got broken, I decided to make a sword that wouldn't break, no matter how strong the enemy. So then it dawned on me. 'Why not make a blade made of entirely out of spirit energy?' And thus my lightning sabers were born. The way they work is that I concentrate the flow of my spirit energy/ lightning powers, through the two handles. Then the handles condense the lightning into a solid, yet still powerful, form. They cut through almost anything." **

**"I have to say, John, you really outdid yourself. Now, what about the other weapons you have with you, for example, those two wrist blades?" "Oh, these?" John said as he put the two handles back on his haulter. He then squeezed his hands into fists as the two, gold, serrated blades revealed themselves. "These two were a gift from Kairo. He noticed how I kept getting into close range combat and wanted me to have a weapon that can't be knocked or thrown out of my hands. Thus, gave me these, as well as all the little gadgets in the gauntlets themselves. I have to say, I thought I wouldn't have to use them as much, but it turns out I'm a natural in wielding these things. I seem to use them as much as I do with my lightning sabers." **

**"Hmm, interesting. So if you have two lightning sabers and two wrist blades, why do you need that spear on your back?" "Good question, this little beauty, aside from my other weapons, actually has a name. This is Epsilon." replied John as he retracted the two hidden blades and detached the spear from his back. "Tell me, Zakuro, what is that little symbol on the handle there?" he said as he handed Epsilon to her and pointed to a symbol that looked like a sword facing downward, with wings and a shield, with two A's, in the background. Just seeing that symbol immediately took Zakuro's breath away. "John! This spear, it's, it's made by the, the..." "That's right, this spear was made by the one and only Archangels." John said while laughing at Zakuro's reaction. "How in the world did you get this?" replied Zakuro. "Well, they were so impressed at my performance at leading an entire army of human souls to many victories, that they personally made this just for me." John then reached over and took back Epsilon. He then made a quick thrust with it as the four foot spear, suddenly unfolded to become a seven foot-long spear with large blades at the end of each tip. The entire spear gleamed of silver and gold as the sunlight hit it. "Epsilon here, is my most powerful weapon out of all of the ones I have on me right now." John then spun the spear around with great skill before retracting it into it's original form and attaching it back to his back. "And if yall didn't notice, I also carry two standard military pulse pistols, for my long range purposes." **

**As the group kept walking John wanted to change the subject so as to not accidentally reveal his new power to her. "So, Zakuro, what's been going on with you in past five years?" "Oh, well if you must know, I've been-" "Uh, John? May I have a word with you?" asked Benomu as she pulled John over to her away from Zakuro. "I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation here, in case you didn't notice." "Yeah, well, what I have to tell you is sort of important." John could see the seriousness in her eyes and told Zakuro that they would continue their conversation later. He and Benomu then walked away from the group. "Okay, Benomu, what's up?" said John. "Uh, I know you and Zakuro haven't seen each other in five years, and I know how important it is for you and her to 'catch up' on each other, but in case you haven't noticed, we have a mission to complete, if you don't mind." she said referring to getting the coordinates to the safe location. "Oh, yeah, sorry." John said as he reached into his brown pack and pulled out the coordinates chip and inserted it into his right gauntlet. After that, the little screen then unfolded and gave John a good map out of their location. After a few seconds of searching, John found the coordinates and closed the screen. "Okay, guys, listen up!" John said to the group. "I've just found the location where we're supposed to take Sakura. Unfortunately, due to the many demons scattered around the area, we'll have to keep out spirit energy down by walking to our way, they won't be able to detect us so easily." "Oh, great!" Dokuro stubbornly said. "How far away is the destination?" "If we keep to the north, it should take us about a day to get there. As long as we stay together and follow **_**my**_** directions, we'll make it there no problem. So, make sure you have everything you need, and let's get going." he said as he led the group through the ruined city.**


	9. Chapter 8

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 8:**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, another time vortex appeared and out came several demons. The last demon wore a black hood and cloak, and he seemed to be much larger than the others that were around him. His blood red eyes scanned the area around them. "Are you sure this is where they went?" asked the large demon to one of his subbordinates. "I'm positive, sir." said the small demon. "Then fan out and look for them! Report back when you've found them and await my orders!" shouted the large demon as several of his men dashed out to look for Dokuro and the others.**

**It was around mid-day after John led the group towards their destination. They went through several ruins and rubble for hours before reaching a large building that seemed to be intact and deserted. Before entering it, John used his scanner to make sure no demons inhabited the bulding. "Okay, guys. My scanner says this building is clear of any demons. Since it's getting dark, we'll rest here for tonight." said John as he led the group inside the building. "Since we need a better look of the area, and better cover, we need to get to the top level."**

**Once they reached the top, John signaled Benomu over. "Benomu, our friends here need some better protection. Hook them up." Benomu then reached into her bag and pulled out two more pulse pistols and a short sword. "These are for you." John said as he passed out one pistol to Zansu and the other to Sabato. He then handed Sakura the short sword. "Yeah, I'm not the kind of guy who can handle a sword, John." said Sakura. "Well, you better start training. Dokuro here will help you out." "Whoa, wait, why should I teach Sakura how to use a sword?" asked Dokuro. "Because if we run into any demons and none of us are there to protect him, then how is he going to defend himself from them?" "Oh, good point." said Dokuro as she went to Sakura and started to teach him how to use the sword. **

**John then went to Zakuro and handed her one of his own pistols, still in its holster. "Here, this is for you. I figured you might need a long range weapon also." "Thanks, John." said Zakuro as she holstered it to her belt. "Now, all of you take some rest. I'm going to go have a look around." "Wait!" said Zakuro. "You're going by yourself? Don't you want me to go with you?" "Don't worry, Zakuro, I'll be fine. Besides, I need you to stay here and be in charge while I'm gone. They'll need you if anything is to go wrong." "Hold up." cried out Benomu. "...Why does she get to be in charge? I thought I was second in command." "You were, but that was before Zakuro joined the group. She just so happens to be a Captain, the same as me. Not to mention, she and I are the strongest ones in the group. Don't worry Benomu, I completely trust her to lead this group when I leave." he said while smiling at Zakuro, who also gave him a smile. "You have nothing to worry about, in fact, five years ago, I was actually John's superior officer when he served on my ship." said Zakuro. "Well, I guess that sounds fair." said the pouting Benomu. "...Are you sure you don't need me to go with you-" "NO! Uh, I mean, no thanks. I'll be fine. Just try not to attract too much attention to yourselves." John then walked to one of the large, broken windows in the building. "I'll be back in a few hours." He then gave them his two fingered salute and wink before leaping out of the window and jumping from building to building. Zakuro then stood there watching him run off before returning to the group.**

**As John was jumping through the city, a demon scout saw him from a destroyed building. "Sir, I found one." "You found one, good. Which one is it?" "It seems to be the S.T.A.F.F. agent sir." "And he's by himself?" "Yes, sir. It seems he's scouting the area. He just leaped out of a large building in the center of the city." "Great, the others must be in the building as well. Don't lose sight of him. I'll send the others to assist you. Do not attack until he's a good enough distance from that building." "Yes, sir, but what about his friends? They must have the boy with them." "They also have that angel captain as well, but don't you worry. I'll deal with her myself." "Yeeesss." snarled the demon scout as he continued to follow John.**

(Author): Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a little short, not enough material came to my mind at that time. But the other chapters should be a good and considerable length. Please continue to R&R. Thanks! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 9:**

**It was now nighttime in the city, and John still hasn't returned from his perimeter sweep. Zakuro was sitting on the roof and getting worried. Every thirty minutes, she would use her senses to try and find John, and every time she did, she would find him in several random spots across the city. "I wonder what's taking him so long." she sighed. "It's been three hours since he left. If he keeps this up, I'll have to go out there and bring him back myself." **

**Just then, she caught the sent of a strong burning smell coming from inside the building. **_**Oh, no! What the hell are they doing in there? They better not be doing what I think they're doing! **_**thought Zakuro as she ran down to the level below her. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see that the group had started a fire in order to keep themselves warm. "What are you doing?" yelled Zakuro. The group saw the angry look on Zakuro's face."What?" said Zansu. "It was starting to get cold in here, so we started a fi-" "Put it out you idiots before they find us!" yelled Zakuro as she ran and stomped the fire out. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" yelled Dokuro. "What do you mean 'what was that for'? You could have completely compromised our location! Benomu, I thought I told you to make sure they don't do anything stupid!" yelled Zakuro. "Hey, I told them it was a bad idea. They just didn't listen to me." said Benomu. Zakuro could tell that Benomu had intentionally let the group start the fire. Benomu didn't really show much respect for Zakuro since she wasn't her original commanding officer. In other words, she trusts John to be in charge more than Zakuro. "Okay, look, I know you all don't have that much combat experience as I do, but if there's one thing we can't do, especially during the night, is give away our position. So unless we know for certain that we're in a safe location, don't give away any sign to let the enemy know where we are, got it?" said Zakuro. **

**The group then apologized, and did their best to find other ways to keep each other warm. "As for you." said Zakuro to Benomu. "I know John's not here but when he left me in charge, I expected you to follow a simple order, but it seems that you can't even do that either." "Whatever." scoffed Benomu, as she turned and walked away from her to gaze out the window, but when she did, she noticed something in the streets that caught her eye. Her eyes then widened as she noticed five large, dark figures heading toward the building. "Zakuro, get over here!" she yelled. When Zakuro got to her, she too saw the figures. "Oh, no! Everybody, we got to go! Now!" cried Zakuro as they all got up and headed out the room. "We have to go to the roof and try to jump into another building." said Zakuro.**

**Once they reached the roof, Zakuro scanned the area for another building they could jump to and hide. When she found a smaller building just about twenty yards away, she told everyone to jump to it. "Uh, guys?" said Benomu as she had a frightened look on her face. "...I don't think we're going to make it." "Why?" asked Zakuro as she turned around to find that three of the figures were already there on the roof. Then the other two came from the other side of the building, making it impossible for the group to escape.**

**The five figures were a lot taller than they were, and wore black hood and cloaks. "Looks, like we'll have to fight them." said Zakuro. Then, the three figures grabbed their cloaks and removed them. Revealing what they looked like. Zakuro's eye widened as she saw the large, black, dragon-like monsters in front of them. They had black, spiky armor and black reptilian outer skulls as the top half of their head. They skin was completely black with several red tattoos running along their bodies. Their glowing red eyes stared at the group of angels, who were staring right back at them. "Wha- What are those things?" cried Sakura. "Nazguls." growled Zakuro as she reach for Eckilsax. The other angels reached for their weapons at the same time the nazguls did. "Finally." one of the demons said. "... we've caught up to you. Now, if you don't mind, my master would be very pleased if you handed over the boy." He then stretched out his arm and motioned Sakura to go to them. "Not in your life buddy!" yelled Dokuro. "The only way you're going to get him is to go through us!" "Very well." hissed the demon. "Nazguls, attack!"**

**Meanwhile, just four miles away from the building, a pile of dead demons laid dead on top of another building's roof. They were all cut up and smoldering from the many attacks given to them by John. "What fools!" said John as he cleaned himself up. "To think that they could take me on all at once. I guess this is a sign telling me to return back to the campsite." John then looked around and saw the large building, but a small orange light was shinning from the top and then quickly disappeared. "What the hell? Was that a campfire? What are those idiots doing? I simply told them not to draw any attention to themselves!" he yelled as he made a quick dash for the building.**

**The rooftop of the large building, erupted in a rumble pit. The angels seemed to have control over the fight, while Sakura was doing his best to hide behind air vents and generators. Zakuro went against lead Nazgul while the others engaged the rest. Though they were fighting demons, these demons were a lot stronger than the ones Dokuro and Sabato encountered in the past. Both sides were performing several attacks on one another.**

**Dokuro was fighing one very close to the edge of the building. She swung Excaliborg several times at the creature, but it seemed to parry every strike. The demon then leaped backwards to very edge of the building. Dokuro then charged at him. Just as she was about to plunge Excaliborg into it, the creature then leaped to the side, just dodging the attack, making Dokuro run straight off the building. "Dokuro!" cried Zakuro, as she saw her sister fall off the building. She then tried to help her sister, but the lead Nazgul kept her from doing so. "Don't just stand there!" yelled the lead nazgul. "... Get the boy!" The demon obeyed its leader as it went after Sakura. **

**As Sakura was watching the battle, he noticed Dokuro was missing. As he searched for her, he was suddenly grabbed by the nazgul, who then threw him, from his hiding spot, to the ground. As he tried to get up and run, the demon lunged at him. Sakura then pulled out his short sword and sliced the demon's arm. It roared in pain from the cut, and became even more angry. Just as it was about to grab him, the demon then stopped in its tracks. Its eyes widened as it let out a blood curdling scream and a blade of blue lightning bursts through its chest. Just then, a second lightning blade swung behind the demon and across its long neck, decapitating it. As the demons head fell off its body, John's face could be seen behind the creature's body. He then released the blade stuck in its back, and kicked it to the ground. "John!" cried Sakura.**

**The battle then paused as both sides saw the decapitated nazgul lying dead on the ground. "It's John, he's back." yelled out Zansu. "Get him!" yelled the lead demon. The rest obeyed and lunged at John, who in turn, also charged at them. The demons outnumbered John four to one, but not before Zakuro used Eckilsax to pull two of them away from him and completely wrapped them up. She wasn't able to do this since she was fighting their leader in close combat. But now that John got their attention, she used Eckilsax to completely dismember the two demons and squeeze the living hell out of them, (Literally). Once she was done with them, she threw the remains off the building while watching John fight off the last two.**

**John focused all his attacks on the leader. Realizing that he wouldn't win, the lead nazgul leaped off the building and escaped. Seeing his leader retreat, the last nazgul attempted to run also. But as it turned to run, Dokuro bashed Excaliborg in its head sending pieces of it flying everywhere. The bludgeoned demon then collapsed dead on the ground. "Dokuro, you're alright!" cried out Zakuro. "Of course I am. You didn't honestly think that a fall like that could hurt me now, did you?" Every one laughed except John who watched the lead nazgul run off into the distance. **_**These nazguls didn't come from the spirit world, they were already here before this war even started. If that's so, then that means that Angmar is still here as well. **_**John thought. **_**I bet my life that this one is heading towards him right now. **_**He then turned to see the group talking to each other about the fight. **_**If I didn't have to get these guys to safety, I would be following him straight to Angmar by now. Ha, oh well. Looks like I'll have to fight him another day.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter: 10**

**"You, FOOL!" ***_**Pow!* **_**Shouted the large nazgul, as he slammed his fist into his commander's outer skull, causing him to fall and stumble across the floor. As the smaller nazgul got up, his outer skull had a large crack across the top. "Forgive me, General Angmar. I did what I had to do. I would've died if I stayed there, just like the other four." "That's no excuse! You almost had the boy within your grasp, and what do I hear? My commander let him go and fled the battlefield?" shouted Angmar. "Your mission was to simply get the boy and bring him to me! Why, may I ask, do you not have him?" **

**The commander looked Angmar in the eyes as he did his best to describe the situation to his master. "There were six spirits that accompanied the boy, but two of them had to be the strongest of all of them. One was an angel naval officer, she was the one I fought against first. She had exceptional skills in the art of combat." **

**"Though it would seem, her specialty is long range. She didn't make a kill until we were at a distance. She had this, weird, yellow,elastic weapon. At close range, it was effective enough to parry any attack I laid on it, but at a distance, it could extend and bind anything she targeted. Once she had two of my men in her weapon's grip, she could do almost anything to them."**

**Angmar then gazed at the ground and scratched his chin. "Strange, that sounds so familiar. What did she look like?" he asked.**

**"She had long blue hair, wore a naval officer's uniform, and an eye patch on her left eye. I will never forget that feature." said the commander. **

**Just then, Angmar's eyes widened. "I knew it! No wonder you were defeated so easily. I know exactly who you're talking about. I faced a similar opponent five years ago. Only she didn't have the eye patch at the time." "Then, how do you know it's still her?" "Because, I'm the one who gave her the injury to make her wear the eye patch. Her name is Zakuro Mitsukai. She is one of the strongest in her family, so I can understand if she's the one you fled from." **

**"Uh, thanks, sir, but... she's not the one who made me flee the battlefield." said the commander. Angmar then turned to his comrade. "What do you mean?" "It was the second spirit that got me worried. But the strange thing is, is that he was a S.T.A.F.F. agent. A very powerful one. Probably the most powerful one I've ever encountered." Angmar was about to hit his comrade again for retreating from a human soul, but he then stopped. "Wait, what did **_**he **_**look like?" **

**The smaller nazgul looked confused for a second and then continued. "He, uh, had brown spiky hair, that seemed pushed back, and a small pointy beard on his chin. He also had-" that was all he said before his master broke out laughing. "I can't believe he's back too. He must still be mad at me for what I did to **_**her **_**five years ago. I guess it's fate that I would run into them again, but no matter, if I ever face them again, I'll be sure to finish the job." He then looked at his comrade. "I tell you what, I need you to locate and follow them, by any means necessary, got it?" His commander nodded. "Then go, and report back to me where they are and what they're doing. Only then will you await my orders. And this time, I expect you to do it right." glared Angmar at his subordinate. "It will be done, my master." the commander said as he bowed and backed away.**

**"Wake up!" ***_**Smack***_**yelled John as he kicked the sleeping Sakura in the gut. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" yelled Sakura. "We need to get going, so get your stuff together and let's go." replied John as he went to Zansu and kicked him in the gut too. "Everybody get up, we're leaving!" shouted John as everybody woke up.**

**"What time is it?" asked Dokuro, rubbing her eyes. "It's about 5:30 a.m." said John. "What? I got kicked in the gut to get up **_**this **_**early? Why would you do that, John?" cried Zansu. John then reach over and grabbed Zansu by his shirt and stared bullets at him. "Because, you idiot, if we get to our destination **_**quickly**_**, we won't have to deal with anymore demons. Thus getting Sakura to safety faster." He then let go of him and walked out the building.**

**Once they were outside, John continued to lead them through the city. Their path was then blocked by another destroyed building. They then proceeded to walk around it. "Okay, guys. According to my scanner, once we get around this building, it should be a straight...forward...trip." As they rounded the building, what laid in front of them was a long straight road leading out of the city to an open landscape. "Oh, crap." said John. "Finally we're out of the city!" yelled the excited Zansu as he continued to walk. "Hold it!" said John as he reached out and grabbed Zansu back to the group. "What? I thought it's a good idea to get out of the city." said Zansu. "That may be true, but it can also back-fire. If we go out there, we risk being seen quicker than we can in the city because there's not much cover out there." **

**"However..." John said as he looked at his scanner. "...I don't pick up any demons in the area around us. So it may be okay for us to sprint this one. I don't know, what do you think Zakuro?" as he looked at her. Zakuro closed her eye to try and sense any demons nearby to double check. "Hmm. It's a long stretch, but if we do sprint it, I think we'll have a better chance out there than here in the city." said Zakuro. "Agreed. Alright then, Dokuro, you're going to have to carry Sakura because he can't run as fast as we can." said John. Dokuro and Sakura then looked at each other, and were a little embarrassed at what he said, but they agreed with him.**

**"Okay, are we all ready?" asked John as everyone agreed with him. "Alright, let's go." and then in a flash they all ran at incredible speed down the deserted road. Meanwhile, back in the city, the nazgul commander, in his cloak, watched on as the angels left the city. "Sir, it seems that they left the city and are heading north." "Damn, they're heading for the human base." said Angmar through their communicator. "What is your plan of action?" asked the commander. "I think it's time to send in the **_**Hounds.**_**" said Angmar before cackling in the communicator.**


	12. Chapter 11

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 11: **

**It's been ten minutes since the group left the city. They've been maintaining the same speed for a while now. (90+ mph). "How much further?" asked Benomu. John looked at his scanner. "According to my scanner, if we keep going this speed, we should get there in at least twenty minutes." replied John. "Twenty minutes?" cried Zansu. "...I'd at least expect us to be there by now, due to all the stuff we've been through." "I know, me too." said John. "...Benomu, something's been bugging me. Why on **_**earth**_** would Kairo give you a Time Vortex Generator, if it was just going to send us several miles from our destination?" "How the hell would I know. When he gave it to me, all he said was that it was going to send us to a random spot and distance from our location. Maybe **_**you**_** can ask him the next time you see him." John then looked at his scanner one more time before folding it back into his gauntlet. And when he did, a small yellow blip appeared on his radar. **

_(Just FYI: Green blip- Angels/Human Souls; Red blip- Demons; Yellow blip- Live Humans.)_

**"Everybody stop!" yelled John. Once everyone came to a stop, they asked him why. "I've got something on radar." he said as he examined it once more. Then about several more yellow blips appeared on his radar. "According to my radar, we've got a few humans on the move due east of us. And boy, are they moving fast. They must be in cars or something." With that said, everybody looked east and could see a faint cloud of dust in the distance. "Which way are they headed?" asked Benomu. "Well, it seems, they're heading north also." said John. "Do you think they're going to the same place we are?" asked Zakuro. "Only one way to find out." said John as he was about to head towards them.**

**"Whoa, wait a second." said Dokuro. "... Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if they're not friendlies?" "You're right. Zakuro, use your Angel Eye to check them out." said John. "Right." said Zakuro as she closed her eye and then quickly opened it. Her eye was then glowing yellow and shot a long, yellow stream of light out into the direction of where the dust was. "Well, Zakuro. What do you see?" asked John. "From what I can tell, it's a convoy of humvees. About twenty of them." she replied. "I can also see the humans driving them. Their uniforms show that they are, indeed, American soldiers." "Well at least we now have an idea of where we are. Good job, Zakuro." said John as Zakuro deactivated her Angel Eye, and returned John's comment with a smile. John then turned to Dokuro. "Anything else you'd like to add before we go?" John said. "No." Dokuro said after giving John a stern look. "Good. Alright, guys, let's go." The group then started to run towards the convoy.**

**As the convoy of humvees drove down the dirt road, Master Sargeant O'Connor was in the passenger seat of his humvee, looking at a map of the area they were in, and chewing on his cigar. The song: **_"Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard, _**was playing on the small stereo inside the car. "Corporal, just keep heading north, okay." he said. "Yes, sir." replied the Corporal. O'Connor then folded the map and handed it to one of his men in the back seat. The other soldier, in the back, was talking through a communications radio that they had. "Sir, the base wants to speak to you." said the soldier as he handed the radio to O'Connor. "Yes, this is O'Connor... Not yet sir, we're still about fifty miles out... I understand that sir, but we-... Yes, sir... I understand... Don't worry sir, we'll get there as soon as we can... Okay, O'Connor out." He then handed the radio back to the soldier. "Who was that, sir." asked the Corporal. "That... was our 'dear' Lieutenant. Seems he's a bit mad that we're behind schedule. But he's not the one out here sacrificing his ass to save anymore surviving civilians." O'Connor said. "Yeah, that's because you volunteered to go on this mission." said the Corporal. O'Connor just glared at him. "Corporal, I didn't ask for your oppinion. Now shut up and keep driving." "Yes, sir." mumbled the Corporal.**

**O'Connor then continued to look around the area around them for any signs of life. He caught eye of a dust cloud heading towards them at incredible speed. "What the hell." said O'Connor as he climbed up to the turret position of the humvee. "Private, hand me the binoculars." "Yes, sir. Here you go." O'Connor then looked through them and could see John and the others heading towards them. "Corporal, stop the car!" yelled O'Connor. As the car started to slow down, he then signaled the other cars to stop. "Sir, what is it?" asked the Corporal. O'Connor then climbed down through the car and exited the humvee once it came to a stop. "Just stay in there. I'll take care of this." O'Connor then walked to the left side of the car, but as he did the cloud of dust had already arrived at his convoy. "Everybody, stand down! Hold your fire!" O'Connor yelled. **

**Once the dust settled, John and the others walked out towards the soldier. "Who's in charge here?" asked John. "That would be me, sir." replied O'Connor as he walked up to John. O'Connor then examined John before spotting the "S.T.A.F.F." words on his uniform. "You a S.T.A.F.F. agent, son?" O'Connor asked. "That's right. My name is Master Captain John Carter and these are my friends... So, you know about the S.T.A.F.F. agents?" asked John. "Of course I know about you guys. As a matter of fact, we have a few of them at our base right now." "You do?" said the excited John. "Yeah, they just arrived about a few days ago, and they pretty much have the exact same uniform as you." "That's great!" said John as he turned to the others. "Now we have a way of contacting Kairo to let him know we're here." **

**"You guys heading somewhere?" asked O'Connor. "As a matter of fact, we are. Do you think you guys can give us a lift?" asked John. "What?" asked the confused Sargeant. "Why would you guys need us to give **_**you**_** a lift?" O'Connor said knowing that John and the others were perfectly capable of getting there no problem. "You see, we're trying to keep our spirit energy on the down low for a while. So as to keep hidden from any demons around the area. We're kind of on a mission ourselves." replied John. "I see. Well, sure why not? Hop aboard. Where are you guys headed?" said O'Connor. "Well, we were heading towards a certain location about... say... fifty miles north of here." said John. "Really, no kidding? That's exactly how far our base is from here. Is that where you guys are heading?" "Hmm... you know, that really didn't even cross my mind until you said that. I guess that's where we're supposed to be, but we won't know for sure until we get there." "Well, whether it is or not, we'll be happy to assist you, sir." "Thank you, Sergeant." said John as he and the others got in the humvees and continued on their journey.**

(Author): Yo! What's up? Hope all of yall are enjoying the story so far. I know that it's taking a while for our cast to get to their destination. Sorry about that. :( ... But don't you worry, I assure you, chapter 12 will make up for all of it. I'm doing my best to try and make it into one hell of a chapter B)... So it may or may not take a while for me to write it. It really depends on how ideas come to me. But don't worry, I'm not like these other writers who never finish their stories. I intend to fully complete this story with much anticipation as possible. So continue to read and review my story, I would really appreciate to hear what yall think of it. Thank you all for taking the time to sit at your computers and read my story. It means a lot to me. XD


	13. Chapter 12

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

(Author): HA HA HA HA HA HA! Welcome, fellow readers. Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! The wait is finally over. I now give you the most action packed chapters of my Dokuro-chan story! Read and enjoy! XD

**Chapter 12: **

**The Humvee convoy was still traveling down the deserted road. John was sitting in the back seat of O'Connor's Humvee, along with Zakuro and the soldier with the radio. Dokuro and the others were in the Humvee behind them. **

**"Uh, Sarge? What on earth is that?" said the Corporal as he pointed to an extremely large cloud of dust and sand in the distance. "Looks like it's a sandstorm. But, we never had any of those around here before." said O'Connor. John then looked out the window to examine the storm. "Hold on, you never had any sandstorms pass by this area before?" asked John. "No, sir. This is the first one." John and Zakuro then looked at each other as they knew they were both thinking the same thing: trouble was heading their way.**

**Zakuro then gasped as she picked up the signal of demons. "John, I'm sensing several signals coming from that storm." "Quick, use your Angel Eye to see what's inside it."said John. Zakuro then climbed to the turret position of the Humvee and used her Angel Eye to examine the sandstorm. The more she examined it, the more frustrated she became. "So? What do you see? How many are there." asked John. "That's the problem. I can't see anything in that storm. It's like, whatever is coming towards us, is using that storm as a cloak to block me from seeing through it." said Zakuro. John then glared at the storm and then looked at his scanner. It too couldn't tell how many demons were heading their way. "Zakuro, are you sure you're sensing demons in the area? Because my scanner doesn't show anything coming towards us." Zakuro could feel the demons' presence getting closer and closer. "Oh, yeah. I'm definitely sure." "Well, then we're in a heat of trouble here, guys." said John. **

**The storm was now blowing towards them at an amazing speed, and would hit them any second. "Okay, Zakuro, I need you to stay here with the Sergeant." said John as he opened the door on his side of the Humvee. "Where are you going?" said Zakuro. "I'm going to go tell Benomu and the others to keep taking Sakura to the safe location. We can't risk putting him into another fight. He'll be a lot safer with them than he will with us." John then jumped out of the Humvee and ran to the one Benomu and the others were in. **

**Benomu saw John leap out of his Humvee and come to hers. She then rolled down the window as John ran along side them. "I take it Zakuro told you that demons were in the area?" said Benomu. "That's right. Listen carefully. I need you guys to keep taking Sakura to the location. Do not, I repeat, **_**DO NOT**_**get anywhere near this fight. Zakuro, and I, along with the soldiers, will do our best to keep these creatures off your backs." said John. "What, no! I can fight!" said Benomu. "No!..." yelled John. "...I'm putting you in charge for now, and I'm counting on you to get him to that location. That's an order, Lieutenant." Benomu could tell how serious John was, and knew it was pointless to argue with him. Not to mention he gave her a direct order, and she wasn't going to deny a superior officer this time.**

**Benomu then nodded and agreed to follow John's orders. "Here..." said John as he removed his right gauntlet and handed it to her. "This won't be of any use to me, since I can't seem to detect where on earth these things are, so I want you to use it to find your way to the location." "Yes, sir." said Benomu as she took the gauntlet. "What about me?" asked Dokuro. "I need you to stay with them. Sakura's going to need all the protection he can get." said John. "But, I want to help out in this fight. I hardly got a chance to fight last time, and here, I can make it up." John then got frustrated at the fact that everybody wanted to argue with him at a time of crisis. "No! I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. Now get out of here before things get out of control!" yelled back John as he then left them and returned to the lead Humvee. All Dokuro could do was glare at John as he left them. **

_**I don't care what John says, I'm going to fight whether he wants me to or not. **_**thought Dokuro. She then turned her attention to Benomu, who was looking at John's scanner, and trying to find the location. **_**But I'll have to find a way to get around this Benomu-chick. If she finds out, she'll try and keep me from helping John and Zakuro. Wait, I got it!**_** thought Dokuro as she finally got an idea. **

**John then ran up to O'Connor's Humvee and ran next to him. "Sergeant, tell your men to form a perimeter with the Humvees and use them as cover. We're not going to be able to outrun this storm." said John. "Yes, sir. I'm on it." said O'Connor as he radioed the other soldiers about the plan.**

**The Humvees then made a large circle-like perimeter on the road, all except the one with Benomu and the others in it. John saw them pass by and could see them all inside. **

**The soldiers then exited their vehicles and quickly took cover behind them, as others took turret positions. John and Zakuro then jumped on top of two Humvees across from each other. **

**The sandstorm's howling winds got louder and louder as it got closer and closer to the soldier's position. It wasn't soon before the enormous cloud of dirt, dust and wind finally hit the perimeter. "Okay, everyone, keep a sharp eye around us. Report if you see anything coming at us. If it looks evil and ugly, fill free to put it out of its misery!" called out John. "Yes, sir!" replied the soldiers as they pointed their guns (Which, I may add, are outfitted to hurt and kill demonic creatures. Thanks to the unknown human agency) in all directions.**

**Visibility was scarce, as it was almost impossible to see what was within a few feet of yourself. But the wind was almost unbearable as it almost knocked several soldiers off their feet. It almost feels like they've been sitting in this storm for hours. **_**This doesn't seem right... **_**thought John. **_**...If something's coming after us, it should've already shown itself. That, or they're just really smart and are trying to figure out a way of getting through our defenses. Either way, I don't like it. **_**Then one of the other soldiers called out, "Contact!" John, Zakuro and the other soldiers quickly turned to see what was coming. The soldier then raised his rifle to take aim at the small dark figure slowly walking out of the dust. The closer it came, the more distinct it looked. It wasn't long before the figure revealed itself to be just a regular stray dog. "Never mind. It's just a dog." said the soldier as he and the other soldiers lowered their weapons. **

**The soldier then went up to the dog and motioned for it to come to him. John and Zakuro were the only ones focused on the dog. **_**Okay, something's definetely up.**_**... thought John. ...**_**No way a stray dog would be stupid enough to be inside of a sandstorm this big. Unless...**_** "Soldier, get away from that dog, now!" called out John. The soldier then looked away from the dog to John. "Why, sir? It's just a harmless little dog." Just as the soldier said that, the dog's eyes then turned blood red, as it started to quickly change its shape. Its fangs grew longer and sharper and the body quickly grew to a massive size, as giant spikes and horns developed on its back and head. **

**The soldier could hear the creature changing shape behind him and quickly turned to see what was happening. Unfortunately, when he did, he came face to face with a monster the size of a small car. The creature then let out a loud roar before grabbing the soldier in its enormous mouth and swinging his body in all directions. "Open fire!" yelled John, as almost every soldier fired their guns at the large monster. It took several hits in the torso and head before falling to the ground with the dead soldier's body still in its mouth. "Seize fire!" yelled John, as he ran up to the fallen creature and examined it. "Oh, no." muttered John. Then, using the last of its energy, the creature quickly looked up and gave out a loud and eerie howl, before John shot it in the head with his pistol. **

**"Carter, what was that thing?" asked O'Connor. John gritted his teeth. "A Hell Hound." O'Connor's eyes widened. "And this one here was a scout. For all we know, this thing could've been watching us ever since the storm hit us." said John. Then all of a sudden, another howl could be heard in the distance. Then another. And another. And another. Soon the whole area was nothing but howls. "What's happening Sarge?" asked the Corporal. "I don't know. But the way I hear it, we're going to have a whole lot of fight coming our way."**

**"Stay at your positions. If **_**anything**_**comes at us from this dust, I want you shoot it 'til it's dead!" yelled John. Then the howling stopped and sounds of heavy foot steps could be heard all around the perimeter. The steps were getting louder and louder. Soon, several deep barks could be heard inside the storm. "Here they come." said Zakuro. "Hold your ground, and give them no mercy whatsoever. We can't afford to let one of those bastards get pass our defenses!" yelled John.**

**All of a sudden, other soldiers cried out, "Contacts!" "Open fire!" "Fire, fire, fire!" As several soldiers started to shoot at several Hell Hounds running out of the dust. Several of them fell just before they could reach the Humvee perimeter. Unfortunately, they were all coming in too fast, and several of them jumped over the Humvees and into the perimeter. John, Zakuro, and the soldiers did their best to keep the Hounds at bay.**

**One Hound, that leaped over the perimeter, charged at O'Connor, who then fired upon it with his trustee shotgun. "Come and get some!" O'Connor yelled, as he unloaded several shots into the creature's face, killing it right before it got to him. "Who's next?" he called out.**

**Then, suddenly, a Humvee flew and tumbled across the field as one Hound was able to ram it and create a hole in the perimeter. The Humvee then came to a stop and caught fire. Two surviving soldiers tried to get out of the car before it blew. Then just as it looked like they wouldn't make it, John and Zakuro reached out and got them out right before the Humvee exploded. They then took the two soldiers to O'Connor and his men. "Keep an eye on these two." said John. "Yes, sir. But, Carter, I doubt we can survive this fight." said O'Connor. "Don't worry, we can make it. Just keep shooting and try to survive." said John as he and Zakuro rushed back into the fight. **

**"Okay, Zakuro, let's show these monsters how we play rough." said John. "Right." agreed Zakuro. The two then went to where the hole in their defense was and took battle positions as several Hell Hounds rushed out of the swirling dust and headed straight for them. John then looked at Zakuro. "Ready?" he asked. She then looked at him and gave him a scinister smile. "Ready." "Let's go!" said John. The two then rushed at the Hounds and delivered several attacks upon them. **

**John used both his pistol and one of his sabers to kill several Hounds. Zakuro was just a few feet away using Eckilsax to deliver several, devistating blows on the charging Hounds. Each attack killed one Hound after another. Both John and Zakuro seemed to have the upperhand, until the sound of another Humvee, crashing, came from behind them. They both turned to see the car tumble across the field and several more Hounds broke through and attacked the soldiers. **

**As John and Zakuro were distracted by the tumbling Humvee, a Hell Hound tried to attack John from behind. "John, look out!" cried out Zakuro. But John couldn't turn around to react fast enough to attack back. Just as the Hound reached him, a long, black object flew straight into the creature's head and killed it. "What the hell?" said John, as he examined the object in the creature's head. The object stood sticking straight out with several spikes covering it. "Is that Excaliborg?" asked Zakuro. "No, it can't be." said John. "Oh, it be!" cried Dokuro, who stood behind them. John and Zakuro stood there shocked as they both said, "Dokuro?" **

**"What the hell are you doing here, Dokuro?" shouted John. "I thought I told you to stay and protect Sakura!" "Hey, I'm not going to just sit back and let you and my sister get their asses kicked without my help." replied Dokuro. Then it dawned on John as he remembered seeing Dokuro inside Benomu's Humvee, as they drove off to the safe location. "Wait a minute! How the hell did you get here? I saw you inside the Humvee, and I know for a fact, that Benomu would've stopped you if you even tried to jump out." said John. "Well, you're right and wrong. What you and Benomu saw was a little technique I'd like to call an 'After Image.' I used it to escape so I could get here." John would've asked more questions, but was too busy with the battle beforehand.**

**"John, there's no way these soldiers are going to survive this battle. We have to pull back!" said Zakuro. John hated the idea of retreating, but he had to face the facts that these soldiers were not S.T.A.F.F. agents or angels. They were ordinary human beings getting killed by these monsters. "John!" yelled Zakuro. John then let out a long sigh. "You're right. But we need to get these guys to an area with more cover." "Oh, I know where they can go." said Dokuro. "...Before I entered the sandstorm, I saw a damaged highway bridge just a half mile east from here. If we can get these soldiers out of this storm, we can cover them while they make a run for the it." John was amazed at how good of an idea that was. "That... may just work. Okay, let's do it." he said. **

**The plan was underway, but before they could do anything, they needed to get out of this storm. John then turned his attention to Zakuro. "Zakuro, can you shape Eckilsax into a giant fan and blow this storm away from us?" John asked. "Better yet, I can make several of them." said Zakuro with another scinister smile on her face. "Awesome. Move to the center of the perimeter and wait for my signal. Dokuro and I will move the soldiers to the east side." said John. "Right." said Zakuro as she ran to her position. John then looked at Dokuro, who just retrieved Excaliborg, "Dokuro, let's go." "Right behind you." And the two of them ran back into the fight.**


	14. Chapter 13

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 13:**

**The lone Humvee drove through the desert at top speed. Benomu was in the passenger seat looking at John's radar gauntlet. Zansu was at the wheel, while Sakura and Sabato were in the back with the, not yet realized, after image of Dokuro. "How much further?" asked Sabato. "We're not that far away. Just a few more miles." replied Benomu. **

**Sakuro noticed that Dokuro hasn't moved or said anything since they drove away from the rest of the convoy. "Hey, Dokuro? Are you alright?" he asked her. Sakura then started to wave his hand in front of her face. Still nothing. **_**Is she still mad at John for not letting her join in the fight?**_**thought Sakura. **

**He then wanted to make one more attempt to get Dokuro's attention. He then raised his hand and was about to poke her in the shoulder, when all of a sudden Zansu cried out, "Hey, guys, look!" as he pointed to the horizon. And there, in the distance, stood a very large outer-wall, as well as several buildings behind it. **

**When Benomu looked at John's gauntlet, she realized that the blip, indicating their destination, was now finally getting closer to the bottom of the screen, instead of hanging at the top. "I can't believe it! We're finally here! We made it!" cried the excited Benomu. "Well it's about time!" said Sakura, as he then turned to see Dokuro's reaction, but she was still sitting there doing nothing. "Dokuro, did you hear that? We're finally made it to the safe location." Sakura said, as he made an attempt to shake her shoulder and snap her out of it. But when he did, his hand went completely through her entire body, and she suddenly became transparent and vanished. **

**Sakura stood there with a disturbed look on his face, and started looking around the car for any sign of her. "Uh, guys? Where's Dokuro?" "What are you talking about, she's right next to you." said Benomu, not taking Sakura seriously. "No she's not. That was her After Image, did she go somewhere?" Everyone then turned to look at where they thought Dokuro was, and were shocked that she wasn't there. "That's strange, she was just there a few minutes ago." said Sabato. "That doesn't make sense. Where else could she have go-... Oh my gosh!" said the frustrated Benomu. "I bet you she went back to help John, after he strictly told her to stay with us! Oh, she's gonna be so sorry she ever disobeyed orders from our superior officer!" she yelled as she crossed her arms.**

**Then everyone turned and glared at Benomu. "What?" asked Benomu, trying her best to look innocent. Sabato then leaned over to her and said, "You **_**do **_**realize that you disobeyed John's orders to follow Zakuro's, back in the city, and it almost got Sakura captured, right?" Benomu then tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah, but, just because I did it, doesn't mean she had to do it." Everyone kept glaring at her and silence filled the car. Benomu then realized they were right and apologized. **

**Sakura then looked through the window, on his side of the car, and looked up at the sky. Wondering whether she would be fine or not. If only there was something he could do to help her. But the only thing that kept popping in and out of his mind was a strange urge that he'd never felt before in his life. Even though he didn't realize it, but the words, "Please, God. Keep her safe." slipped silently through his lips.**

**The winds of the sandstorm were still blowing with fury, and the soldiers were still fighting the Hell Hounds. John and Dokuro gathered as many soldiers as they could and brought them to the east side of the battlefield. **

**John then approached O'Connor, "Sargeant, listen carefully. When I give you the signal, I want you and your men to run as fast as you can towards the east. There should be a destroyed highway bridge about half a mile from here. Take cover there and radio for evac. My friends and I will cover you as best we can." "Yes, sir!" replied O'Connor.**

**John then looked for Zakuro and found her in the center of the battlefield and trying to fend off the Hounds around her. "Zakuro, now!" called out John. Zakuro then acknowledged his order and leaped thirty feet in the air. She then split Eckilsax into eight separate pieces, four in each hand, and expanded them to an extremely large size to form eight giant fans. "Everybody get down!" shouted John, as every single soldier fell to the ground and covered their heads. Zakuro then pulled the fan-like Eckilsax pieces back and, with her super strength, thrust the fans forward, making them create one hell of a counter wind storm that blew the sandstorm apart and cleared the battlefield. Not only that, but the remaining Hell Hounds in the area, were blown almost half a mile away.**

**Zakuro then landed on the ground and retracted Eckilsax into its original state. She then ran towards John and the others. "Great job, Zakuro." said the impressed John. "...O'Connor, now's your chance. Get your men to the bridge, now!" "Yes, sir!" said O'Connor, as he and his men got up and ran towards the bridge with John and the others following.**

**The remaining Hounds got up from Zakuro's blast and attempted to give chase to the soldiers. When all of a sudden a tall dark figure, in a hood and cloak, appeared before them. "You stupid mongrels! Can't you do anything right!" bellowed the figure, as the Hounds whimpered and cowered before the figure. Then the figure put his hand on the side of his head and contacted his leader. "Angmar, it's the Commander. The Hounds have successfully engaged the angels." **_**"Excellent, do you have the boy?" **_**replied Angmar. "No, sir. It would seem that they encountered a small contingent of human soldiers. When the Hounds attacked, the soldiers did major damage to them, and are on the move with two angels and that S.T.A.F.F. agent with them." said the Commander. "Dammit! This was unexpected." yelled the angry Angmar. "What is your plan of action, sir?" asked the Commander. A small moment of silence came from Angmar. "Sir?" "How many Hounds are left with you?" asked Angmar. "I'd say around twenty of them, why?" "Order them to join together. They should be strong enough to form a small version of **_**him."**_**said Angmar. The Commander knew exactly what his master was talking about, and quickly order the remaining Hounds to join together.**

**The lead Hound then gave a series of barks and growls before the rest ran straight for him and slammed into him. Once they did, they immediately started to fuse together and form a much larger Hound. The Commander just watched with a huge look of satisfaction on his face as the shadow of a large creature covered his body.**

**O'Connor and the others were just seconds from reaching the destroyed bridge. As he looked behind them he noticed that the Hounds weren't in persuit. "Hold it!" he cried out. All of the soldiers then stopped and looked at him. "What is it, sir?" asked the Corporal. "Look. They gave up. They're not chasing us anymore." "They're not?" said the Corporal, as he and everyone else looked behind them to see nothing chasing them. "Well, how 'bout that. I guess we finally scared them off." said the Corporal, with a huge look of satisfaction on his face.**

**As John, Zakuro, and Dokuro caught up with the soldiers, they saw that they were standing there cheering. "What are you guys doing? We got to keep moving." said John. "There's no need, sir. Look." said O'Connor as he pointed behind them. "...They gave up. We won!" **

**John couldn't believe it. **_**Why on earth would they just give up? Something's not right.**_**John thought. John then turned to Zakuro. "Can you sense anything?" he asked. "Hold on a second." said Zakuro, as she sensed the area. She then gasped and was in a state of shock. John saw this and asked her if she was okay. When Zakuro didn't respond he then turned to Dokuro for help, but when he did, she too, was acting the same way. "Guys, what's going on. What are you sensing?" asked John.**

**Zakuro then lifted her hand and pointed in the distance. John followed where she was pointing and saw another, small cloud of dust getting closer. "What... the... hell is that?"exclaimed John. O'Connor then approached them and saw what was coming towards them. "What the hell is that?" he said.**

**As the cloud got closer and closer, a large, black and red figure could be seen running towards them. "Hooooly, crap! Sergeant, get your men to that bridge, right now!" screamed John. O'Connor didn't have to be told twice, he made a quick dash towards his men and ordered them to keep moving.**

**The large figure was finally close enough to be recognized. It was a very large Hell Hound that was about twenty-five feet high, had red and black armored scales, with two large, black horns that resembled bull horns. **

**John and the two angels stood their ground as they were ready to face this new threat, when all of a sudden, the Hound leaped into the air and faced downward toward them. It then opened its mouth, and a red and orange glow started to form inside it. Then a huge burst of flames shot out of the creatures mouth and was heading straight for the ground, where John, Zakuro, and Dokuro were.**

**"Heads up!" cried John, as he and the two angels, dove out of the way just before the large flames hit the ground. As John and the others got up, they could feel the intense heat coming from the burning ground that lied before them. The creature then landed on the ground with enough force to form a huge crater around it. John then looked up at the creature as he and it made eye contact. "Great, now it can shoot stuff at us. This isn't going be easy..." said John as he started to smirk, "...Just the way I like it."**

**O'Connor and the other soldiers finally made it to the bridge. As he and the others took cover, he called for the soldier with the radio. "Private, get on that radio and call the base. We need air support here, ASAP!" "Yes, sir." replied the Private, as he took out the radio and tried to get a signal. O'Connor then looked out into the distance to see the three spirits fighting the large Hound. **_**C'mon, guys, take that ugly son of a bitch down. **_**he thought.**

**John and Zakuro ran around the beast, shooting at it, trying to find a weakness, but the creature's armored scales were too tough for his guns to penetrate. "It's armor's too tough, we'll have to use blunt force to break it." called out John. "Now, that's something **_**I **_**can do." smirked Dokuro, as she pulled out Excaliborg and rushed at the Hound. She then leaped in the air and pulled Excaliborg over her head, and as she was falling towards the the Hound, she swung Excaliborg down with tremendous force, hitting the creature on its back. **

**The Hound let out a shriek of pain when Dokuro smashed several of the scales, on its back, into peices, revealing a soft tissue underneath them. "John, I got it!" cried Dokuro. "Great, keep hitting it!" cried back John. Dokuro aknowledged his request and attempted to hit the Hound again, when all of a sudden, the creature's long, skeleton-like tail, wrapped itself around Dokuro and threw her off the its back. As the three of them regrouped, they got ready for another attack run.**


	15. Chapter 14

** New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 14:**

**S.T.A.F.F. agent, Lieutenant Delius Smith, walked into the communications room, inside the large human base, with an angry look on his face. "Okay, guys, I have a question: why on earth hasn't O'Connor and his team arrived at out base yet!" he yelled in his Austrailian accent. One of the human soldiers, at his computer, turned to face him. "Sir, we're hailing them on all frequencies. Wherever they are, there must be a lot of interference in the area." Delius then ran his hand through is long, purple hair. "Dammit!" he muttered.**

**Then another soldier, turned to him. "Sir, we've got something on radar!" Delius then walked over to him. "What is it, soldier?" he asked. "It seems to be a lone Hum-vee, coming from the south. I think it might be one of O'Connor's, sir." Delius stared at the computer screen and watched the blip, marking the Hum-vee, moving towards their base. "Do you have any radio contact?" Delius asked. "None responsive, sir." said the soldier. "Send soldiers to the south gate and get the turrets online, but do **_**not**_** fire. I want to question these guys before we let them in." he said. "Yes, sir." said the soldier. **

**Benomu's Hum-vee, finally made it to the large outer wall. Zansu slowed the vehicle down came to a stop. "Stay here." said Benomu, as she walked out of the car. When she looked up at the wall, she noticed the several soldiers and turret guns pointing straight down at them. "Uh, oh." said Benomu, with a blank look on her face. Then, the large, metal gate, in front of them, opened and more soldiers came out, pointing guns at her and the group. "Whoa, whoa, relax guys. We're on your side. We're not the enemy." said Benomu. **

**A voice then came from behind the group of soldiers, "I'll be the judge of that!" said Delius as he walked up to Benomu. "I'd like to know, how you guys got a hold of a Hum-v-... Benomu?" he said, as he saw her. "Delius?" responded Benomu. "Wha- what the heck are you doing here?" he asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." she said. "We were transferred here after you and John left for the past." He then paused and looked around. "Where is John?" he asked. "Yeah, funny story..." laughed Benomu. "We were able to complete our mission and returned back to this time. But when we did, Kairo told us to come here. And on the way here, we ran into a small convoy of soldiers, saying they're heading here as well." Delius then stepped in. "Wait, you ran into O'Connor's convoy?" "Yeah, that was the Sergeant's name: O'Connor." "Well, where are they?" he asked. "You got me. Last time we saw him, John and two of our friends stayed with them to face some kind of a wierd sandstorm." **

**Delius then rubbed his chin. "That's probably why we can't contact them. That sandstorm must be jamming their comms." "There's something else." added Benomu. "When the storm came at us, I detected a large group of demons heading towards them. John, along with two other angels from our group, decided to stay behind and fight them off, with the rest of the soldiers." Delius had a shocked look on his face. "Say, what? Are they okay?" he asked. "I don't know. I don't have contact with them. John gave me his communications guantlet because it also had a the coordinates to get us here." Benomu said, as she showed the guantlet to Delius. **

**Delius then smiled, "I wouldn't worry. The only demons to enter this world are the weaker ones. I think John and the others can take care of themselves." As soon as he said that, a soldier, from inside the base, came running up behind him. "Lieutenant! We just got a hold of O'Connor and his team." said the soldier, as he was catching his breath. Delius turned to face the man. "Finally, what's their status?" he asked. "Not good. They're requesting air support, sir. Whatever they're fighting, really did a number on his team." replied the soldier. "Oh, great." mumbled Delius. "Let these guys in and treat them any way you can." he said, refering to Benomu and the others, to the other soldiers. He then turned and quickly ran across base to the communications building.**

**As Delius entered, he could hear a variety of chatter going throughout the room. "I just got news of O'Connor's team. Let me talk to him." he ordered. "Here, sir." said a soldier, as he handed Delius a headset. Delius put the headset on a spoke through it. "This Lietuenant Delius Smith to Master Sergeant O'Connor. Do you read me?" **_**"This is O'Connor, sir. I have you."**_** replied O'Connor through the headset. "O'Connor, I just recieved word that you're requesting air support in your sector. Is everything alright?" **_**"Are you kidding me? I've lost half my men to a pack of Hell Hounds and now these two angels and a S.T.A.F.F. agent are fighting off one massive creature, that seems to be winning. So, yeah. We're doing juuuust fine!" **_**replied the angry Sergeant.**

**Delius had a disturbed look on his face. "Understood, air support is heading your way. We are sending in Eagle Squad. Give us your coordinates and we'll direct them to the pilots." O'Connor then gave Delius their coordinates while Delius ordered four pilots to get inside their F-22 Raptors. (Which are also outfitted to kill demons, courtesy of the unknown agency). There was much radio chatter as the F-22s took off and flew towards O'Connor's team. **

**O'Connor and his men were giving John, Zakuro, and Dokuro cover fire, while he was directing the jets to their target. "Eagle Squad, this is O'Connor, do you copy." **_**"Copy, sir. This is Eagle 1. We're on our way."**_** said the pilot over the radio. The four jets streamed through the air as they were approaching the battlefield. "Okay, guys, laze target, we got beam riders inbound, laze target!" yelled O'Connor, as he and his men activated their gun-mounted lazer pointers and pointed them at the large Hound."Eagle Squad, we've got a twenty man team, east of orange smoke!" said O'Connor as he threw a smoke grenade out into the battlefield. It then exploded and a huge puff of orange smoke emitted from the grenade. "...Attack direction south, you're clear and hot." He then looked over to John, "Carter, we got F-22s coming! Get your asses out of there!" he yelled.**

**John looked over and heard what O'Connor said. He then told Zakuro and Dokuro to fall back. "Move, guys. We got jets coming in." he said. The three then regrouped and headed for the bridge. Dokuro then turned to face the sound of the F-22s as they flew in.**

**"Weapon's armed. Got a lock. Eagle Squad, fire at will, fire at will." said Eagle 1, as he and the other pilots pressed their missle buttons. And in a split second, eight missles, two from each jet, shot out and flew straight for the Hound.**

**When the Hound realized the three spirits were running away, it quickly gave chase, but not before being hit by eight missles from the jets. The impact, from the missles, were powerful enough to knock the creature to the ground. The F-22s quickly flew by the creature and then turned to begin another attack run.**

**The Hound stumbled to its feet and tried to gain balance, before being knocked over by another volley of missles followed by the jets flying by again.**

**As John, Zakuro, Dokuro, O'Connor, and the rest of the soldiers watched the Hound getting pounded by the F-22s, they were amazed at how the creature could stand up to such firepower. Then a new sound could be heard from the sky. As they looked up, they were excited to see an AC-130, fully armed and ready to fire, flying above them. Then a voice came from O'Connor's radio. It was Delius, "O'Connor, if you look above you, you'll see I sent you all a little suprise for you. A little something for your troubles." O'Connor laughed in excitement and thanked Delius.**

**John was able to hear the radio signal, and he could swear he recognized that voice.**

**As the AC-130 flew in the air, the plane's crew readied the weapons and took aim at the Hound. The plane then tilted in its flight, and its side cannons, came to life with extreme firepower. The modified shells hit the Hound with tremendous force, that the creature was literally getting pounded into the ground. The AC-130 continued its attack for a few mor seconds before holding fire. **

**There was so much dust covering the area that the Hound was impossible to see. The creature's scales were starting to crack and fall apart, due to the several impacts from the modified jet missiles and cannon shells. The creature was now in serious pain. It knew that if it stayed there it would surely die. It then took this chance to use the cover of the dust and made a hasty retreat.**

**Delius was at his console while calling in Eagle 1, "Eagle 1, confirm visual on friendlies." The jet then flew above the soldiers as they waved and cheered. **_**"Sir, friendlies are doing okay, they seem to be fine." **_**said Eagle 1. "What about the target?" asked Delius. Eagle 1, flew above the dust clouds and examined the area. He then caught sight of the creature running at top speed away from the battlefield. **_**"Sir, target is bugging out. I repeat, target is bugging out." **_**replied the pilot. Then every one in the room cheered and applauded at the their victory. "Alright, guys. That's enough. We now have to get those men out of there. Send in a chopper for evac." said Delius. The soldiers then acknowledged his request and radioed in for a chopper to pick O'Connor and the others up.**

**Benomu and the others were walking around the base, when they saw the evac chopper take flight and fly off into the distance. "Do you think Dokuro and the others are okay?" asked Sakura. Benomu then smiled and turned to him. "What does your heart tell you, Sakura?" Sakura then stopped to ponder his decision. He then looked up into the sky and as a slight shimmer of sunlight hit his face, he smiled. "I think its telling me that they're just fine."**

(Author): Well guys, hope yall enjoyed it. Because after these chapters, the cast is going to catch up on things in the upcoming chapters. So give me some time to write those down. In the mean time, fill free to keep reading the previous chapters and review them for me. If you have any questions, fill free to ask me, and I'll be more than happy to answer them. Thanks again for taking time to read my story. See ya! ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

(Author): Hey, guys! Sorry again for the long wait. It would seem that Halo Reach has a way of making me addicted to it. (Yeah, the game is that good!) But, fortunately, I was able to break the habbit and continued my story. Hope yall enjoy it. R&R please! ;)

**Chapter 15:**

**The evac chopper then arrived at the battlefield to take the surviving soldiers back to the base. As it touched down, O'Connor and his men quickly got into the chopper. Once he gave the pilot the signal to take off, it then quickly rose to the air and flew back to the base. John, Zakuro, and Dokuro decided to fly themselves by using their own set of wings. Now that they defeated a major threat, they were safe enough to expose that amount of spirit energy and fly right next to the chopper.**

**As Sakura and the others wondered more around the base, they noticed the several human civilians running around the area. "Wow, look at all these people. Where did they all come from?" asked Sakura. "They're refugees from the city you guys just came from." said a man with a strong British accent. Benomu quickly turned to the recognizing voice and was excited to see a large African British man walking towards them. He was wearing a S.T.A.F.F. uniform, similar to John's, but was black in color. (Signifying that he is a lower rank than John.) "Jorge! You're here too?" said the excited Benomu as she rushed to greet the tall man.**

**As she approached him, the S.T.A.F.F. agent saluted her. "What are you doing here?" Benomu asked. "Well, after you and John left for the past, Kairo transferred Delius, Ricky and me here so as to get an understanding on how to lead humans in fights against the demons." replied Jorge. "You mean Ricky's here too?" asked Benomu. "You better believe it!" called out a man with a Mexican accent. Benomu then turned to her left to see a man, shorter than Jorge, also in a black S.T.A.F.F. uniform standing next to her.**

**"I can't believe it! How lucky is it for all of us to end up in the same place, huh?" said the happy Benomu. "Yeah, it's a real small world. Speaking of which, why are you here? And who are they?" said Jorge as he pointed Sakura, Sabato, and Zansu. "Oh, they're just some friends of John's that we had to go back in time to save." "You mean they're the one's you had to rescue? Two angels and a human?" asked Ricky. "Actually it was four angels, the other two stayed with John to help out the soldiers. They should be arriving anytime now." replied Benomu.**

**Just then the roar of the F-22s' engines quickly filled the air as they flew by the base, along with the AC-130 landing on the landing strip. Then finally the sound of a chopper could be heard as it flew above the base towards the landing pad, with Dokuro, John, and Zakuro flying next to it. **

**By this time Delius had already reached the area and noticed Jorge and Ricky talking to Benomu. "Oi, Jorge, Ricky! Let's go greet the Captain." he said, as he, and the other two agents, ran towards the chopper.**

**As John landed on the ground, he quickly folded his wings inward and walked to the chopper to assist the soldiers. "Oi, Captain!" yelled out Delius. John quickly stopped in his tracks as he recognized the Austrailian's accent. "No way." John mumbled as he turned to see his top agents walking towards him. "Delius! Jorge, Ricky! You sly sons of bitches. What are you doing here?" he called out as he greeted his men with firm handshakes. "Transferred, by Kairo." replied Delius. "What, really? Well ain't that somethin'." said John. He then scratched his chin and looked at the ground. "Kind of a strange coincidence that we were able to meet up at the exact same place, huh?" Delius and the other agents looked at eachother. "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Delius.**

**"Excuse me, Captain? I believe this is yours." said Benomu, as she handed John his gauntlet back. "Thank you, Benomu. You did a good job getting Sakura to this base. I knew I could count on you." he said as he re-equipped his gauntlet back into place. Benomu then chuckled, "Just following orders, sir." **

**"Listen I know it's been a while since we've seen each other,but I don't have time for small talk. Where's your communications room? I need to make an important call." asked John. "Right this way, sir." said Delius as he led John to the room. John then turned to Dokuro and the others. "You guys just stay here. I'll be right back." he turned to follow Delius, and the other agents.**

**"Dokuro, you guys are alright!" cried out Sakura as he ran up and gave her a hug. Dokuro was a little suprised at Sakura's hug, but quickly returned it. "You mean, you're not mad at me for leaving you?" asked Dokuro. "Of course not. If you hadn't have left, God knows what could've happened." "Well, I'm just glad you all made it here safe and sound. So, what is this place?" "It's a safe haven for humans who survived attacks from the demons." replied Sabato. "From what I can tell, these soldiers did a pretty good job at keeping them safe." "You may be right, but you're also wrong." said Zakuro. "These people will be safe here, but not forever. Some of the demons, we've been encountering, have found a way to cloak themselves from our senses. If they find out Sakura is here, then I'm pretty sure more of them will come for him." she then turned to face the direction where John went. "From what I can figure, this will only be a temporary safe haven for him. I'm certain the real location, if there is one, is much safer than this place." The group then stared at Zakuro until Sakura finally said, with a stubborn look on his face, "Wow, Zakuro. Way to kill the mood."**

**"Wait, you want to contact who now?" asked Delius to John, as they were inside the communications room. John was walking around the room looking through stuff and trying to find a decent communicator. "I need to use your communicator to get a hold of Kairo and tell him that I've successfully brought Sakura to the safe location, and I need to find out what he wants me to do next." he said. "Yeah, but... we don't have a communicator to contact Kairo." said Delius. John then stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Delius. "You don't have any kind of communications device to contact Lulutie?" he asked. "No, sir. Kairo said that you would handle that situation. I, personally, had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't know you were going to show up here." Delius said. "Why would he think I have a way of contacting him. He knows, well enough, that the communication device, in my gauntlet, only has an effective range to contact those in the same world that I'm in. Unfortunately, I'm not in the Spirit World, I'm in the Real World. Two totally different worlds." John said stubbornly. "Well, what are you going to do?" asked Delius. "I guess I'm going to have to wait for him to contact me somehow... and God knows how long that will be." John said. He then let out a long sigh before heading out the door. "I guess I better go tell the others that we're stuck here for a while." He then walked out to find Dokuro and the others.**


	17. Chapter 16

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 16:**

**As Dokuro and the others walked around the base, they noticed the expressions on people's faces, as they walked by them. Every single face showed happiness and hope. She could even hear several of them say how they were safe now and that help had finally arrived. This made Dokuro sad and happy at the same time. She was sad thinking about what they had gone through but she felt happy that the people still held on to their faith and hope towards God and His angels.**

**"Hey, guys." called out John from behind. "We need to talk." "What is it?" asked Zakuro. "It would seem that my top agents didn't bring any kind of communication device to contact Kairo. So until we can find another solution, we're going to have to stay here until we get word from him." said John. Zakuro then looked confused and a little frustrated. "Hold on. Why would Kairo send his own agents to an area, on Earth, without any form of communication?" "You got me. Delius said Kairo told him that I would take care of it. But my communicator can only contact those in the same world that I'm in, and I doubt Kairo is here on Earth." **

**"Wait, what kind of communicator would you need to call him?" asked Sakura. John looked at him. "Well, if I had to put it. I would say a decent Holophone would get the job done." As soon as John said that, everybody else then turned to Dokuro and stared at her. **

**As she noticed every one looking at her, she started to laugh nervously. "Why are you all looking at me?" Sakura then approached her. "You know, full well, why we're looking at you. Let John use your Holophone so we can-" Just then Dokuro quickly placed her hand on Sakura's mouth, so as to keep him quiet. "Shhhh! I don't want John to use my phone, he'll just keep using it all the time, and I won't get a chance to use it as much." she said, forgetting that she said it loud enough for every one to hear. Especially John. **

**"Wait, you mean to tell me that you had a Holophone all this time, and you never told me about it? Just because you don't want me to use it? What's wrong with you?" John yelled. Dokuro then glared at Sakura and screamed at him. "Great, Sakura, now he knows! You have such a big mouth, you know that?" "Me? You're the one who just told every one that-... Dokuro, what are you doing with that?" he said as he saw Dokuro pull out Excaliborg and raised towards him. "Dokuro, wait don't! Remember our agreement? You promised!" he screamed as he closed his eyes and quickly braced himself for the impact. Dokuro then rushed Excaliborg towards Sakura, in an attempt to stab him in the mouth with it, at full force. Just as she was about to stab him, Excaliborg was quickly halted by an unseen force.**

**Sakura, opening one eye to see why he didn't die, was quickly shocked to see the back of John's right hand in front of his face, and in his palm was the tip of Excaliborg. Before Dokuro could stab Sakura, John had quickly reached out and caught Excaliborg, stopping her attack instantly. **

**Everyone else was shocked to see John's hand keeping Excaliborg from killing Sakura. When Dokuro followed John's hand to his face, she could see the anger and pain in his face. John then quckly looked from his hand to Dokuro and made eye contact with her. He then slowly leaned in towards her, still holding on to Excaliborg, "If the idea is to keep Sakura safe and alive, then I'm going to have to ask you not do that again, please." he grunted. "Now give me the Holophone." he said as he extended his other hand. **

**Dokuro, seeing how serious he was, hesitantly reached behind her and pulled out the black, metal, cone-shaped phone, and handed it to him. As soon as he grabbed it, he then let go of Excaliborg and walked off with Dokuro's phone. "I'll **_**be right back." he said as every one stood silent and watched him walk away.**_

**"What the heck just happened there?" asked Zansu. "John stopped my attack with just one hand. I can't believe that happened." said Dokuro.**

**"Okay, now I definitely know he's hiding something from me. Every since we left the city, John's been showing too many signs of extreme strength and spirit energy." said Zakuro. "Something happened to him that he's not telling me, and I'm going to find out what." She then left to follow John, but made sure that he didn't see her.**

**John then found a nice secluded area, in between two buildings, and set the Holophone on a nearby crate. He then opened the top part of the phone and holographic screen appeared with several symbols running through it. He pressed a series of symbols before the sound of a female computer voice came from the phone. **_**"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" **_**"Program, initiate a private call to Senator Kairo of Lulutie Head Quarters. Acknowledge." **_**"Acknowledged. Please identify yourself for clearification." **_**"Agent Master Captain John Carter. Alpha 1 of S.T.A.F.F." **_**"Approved. Please wait while I contact Senator Kairo."**_

**Meanwhile, back in Lulutie Head Quarters, Senator Kairo sat in his office, looking through several hologram files that surrounded his desk. A sudden beeping sound came from one of the holograms and produced a red light. As he pressed the light, the same computer voice, from Dokuro's phone, came from the screen. **_**"Senator Kairo, will you accept a private call from: Agent Master Captain John Carter?" **_**He then let out a slight chuckle. "Yes, I do." **_**"Please wait while I connect you to him."**_

**Another hologram screen appeared next to Kairo as John's face appeared before him. "John, you finally managed to call me. What took you so long?" he said sarcastically. John then glared at him and, with a sarcastic tone of voice, said, "Oh, gee, let me think... First, after Benomu and I brought the others back to this time, we ended up in a demon occupied city. Next, we encountered five Nazguls and were lucky to get out of there alive. After that, we had to run through a series of deserted roads. After that, we came across a convoy of human soldiers and were ambushed by Hell Hounds. Thank God we were able to kick their asses and escort the remaining soldiers here, back to their base. Now, I'm here, with a now injured hand because you never gave Delius a communicator!"**

**"Why would I? I knew all along that Dokuro had a Holophone. I just assumed you knew too." said Kairo. "What? I didn't know she had one until just a few seconds ago!" John then grunted in pain from his injured hand. "Look, I didn't call you just to start an argument. I called to tell you that we reached the destination and now I need to find out what you want me to do next." "Is that so? Hmm. Well, the Chairman didn't tell me what you should do next after you got there. I would just have to assume that you're going to have to stay there until I get further orders from her." said Kairo. John then had a stern face. "You can't be serious. I can't just leave Sakura in a place like this. I mean, yeah, sure, it's filled with human soldiers and all, but there's no way he can truly be safe here." "I'm sorry John, unless you can find a safer place to bring him to, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay there until further notice. Is that clear?" **

**John let out a long sigh. "Yes, sir. Crystal clear." "Good. Oh, by the way, how are you enjoying the area where I sent you?" asked Kairo. John looked confused. "What do you mean?" "You mean you have no idea where you are?" "Well, I know I'm somewhere in the United States, but other than that, no." Kairo then started to chuckle again. "John, you really are a funny one. Take a look at the digital map, in your gauntlet. Extend the area around you, on the screen, and you'll find out exactly where you are. In the mean time... have fun." With that he then hung up on John, causing the phone to turn off.**

**"What the heck did he mean by that?" said John, talking to himself. He then looked at his gauntlet and activated the digital map. Once he extended the area, on the map, he let out a surprised gasp and stumbled to the ground, looking at the map. On it, it said that he was in Houston, Texas. The birth and death-place of John from when he was still a live human. He then quickly looked at the date, on his gauntlet, and saw that it was July 6, one day before the anniversary of his human death. **

**John had never seen his grave-site before, since he was to busy in Heaven training with the angels. Now, it would seem that Kairo had purposely sent John there just so he could finally go see it one day before the anniversary. This kind of excited John. He never would've thought that he'd have a chance to see his grave, what with the war and all, but now he had a chance. John then got up, picked up Dokuro's phone, and headed out the alley.**

**As John came walking out of the alley, he didn't notice Zakuro leaning against the building next to him. "So, what did Kairo say about us leaving here?" John was still looking at the map but quickly snapped himself out of it. "Huh? Oh, right. He said that we're going to have to stay here until he gets further orders from the Chairman." "That's it? He didn't say anything else?" said the surprised Zakuro. "No, nothing else. Looks like we'll have to make do with what we've got." said John as he and Zakuro started to walk through the base. **

**"John, you and I both know that this base is not a suitable place for Sakura to stay. We have to keep moving if we're going to keep him safe." "I know. I know. But what can we do? We have nowhere else to go. No leads whatsoever. We're just going to have trust his judgment and await his call." He then felt a sharp pain coming from his injured hand and let out a soft grunt. "Ah! Damn, that hurts!" Zakuro noticed his hand and saw a small trickle of blood coming from it. "John, are you okay? Your hand is bleeding." "Yeah... I'm fine. Just... give me a minute." he said grasping his injured hand with the other one. "No, here, let me look at it." said Zakuro as she reached over and gently grabbed John's hand. John never really like seeing people look at his wounds, especially Benomu. But something about way Zakuro was holding his hand, made him fully trust her.**

**Zakuro slowly, but gently, removed John's glove, from his right hand, so as to get a better look his wound. "Hey, you still have it on." said Zakuro smiling, referring to the silver ring on John's right ring finger. "Of course I still have it on. It's the ring that I came to Heaven with. I never take it off no matter what." chuckled John. The ring was silver with feathered wings encircling it all the way around, with a small green diamond in the center. **

**Zakuro then turned her attention to John's injury. The two spikes, on the tip of Excaliborg, left their mark on his hand, and small trickles of blood came out from it. "Wow, my sister really knows how to leave a mark, huh?" said Zakuro. "It doesn't look that serious. Here, I'll just use a piece of Eckilsax to clean it up." Zakuro then reached into her pack and pulled out Eckilsax and used it to clean up the wound. The soft, wet towel made John feel relaxed, as it cured the pain and quickly stopped the bleeding. Zakuro then split a small piece of Eckilsax off so as to use it as a makeshift bandage. "There we go. Good as new." said Zakuro as she finished tieing the piece of Eckilsax around John's hand. "Wow, thanks. That feels much better." said John as he flexed his fingers to get a good feel of his hand. "Your welcome." giggled Zakuro. "I still can't believe you were able to stop her attack with just one hand. I must say, John, you really came through over the past five years." "Hey, what can I say? That's what you get when you train and work hard as much as I did." said John, trying to sound tough. "Yeah, about that. There's something I'd like to discuss with you about your so-called 'training'. But first, I must apologize." **

**John looked at her confused. "Apologize for what?" "For this." said Zakuro as she quickly lashed out at John with Eckilsax and pinned him against a wall. "Hey! Zakuro, what are you doing?" yelled John. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look at you for a second." "Wait, if you wanted to do that, then why are you pinning me against a wall?" asked John. "Because I think you're trying to hide something from me, and I want to know what it is. I'm going to use my Angel Eye to analyze your spirit energy for any dramatic changes that could've happened to you over the years." John then started to panic. "Wait, don't do that. Trust me there's nothing that different about me at all!" said John as he tried to convince her to change her mind. Unfortunately, that just made her want to examine him even more.**

**Despite John's begging, Zakuro activated her Angel Eye and aimed it right at John. As she examined his body, she suddenly gasped in horror to see a large, starry-shaped scar on John's chest. "John? What the hell is that?" she screamed as she pointed to John's chest. "Oh, great. Here we go again." mumbled John.**


	18. Chapter 17

** New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 17:**

**Zakuro still had John pinned against the wall with a worried look on her face. "John, what on earth happened to you? How did you get that scar?" "Zakuro, calm down. Let me explai-" "How long were you even planning on keeping this a secret from me?" "Zakuro..." "I can't believe you lied to me like this! Why?" "Zakuro..." "I always knew you were hiding something from me, but I never imagined something like this!" "Zakuro! For the love of God, will you please shut up and let me explain myself?" yelled John. Zakuro finally stopped asking questions and waited for John to start talking.**

**John took a long sigh before he started to talk. "Look, I know this is a real shocker for you, but you need to just relax and calm down. I'll tell you everything that happened to me. You remember those Reaper gems we found when we were four?" Zakuro nodded. "Well, this scar came from another one. But not just any gem, but a gem three times the size, and amount of spirit energy, than the ones we found." Zakuro then had a confused look on her face, and then spoke, with a much softer tone of voice, "Wait, you have another gem inside you? How did you get that happen?" **

**John took a few seconds of silence. "Kairo. It was he and his team of researchers who found it. After what Angmar did to you, I became so enraged with anger that I would do whatever it took to become stronger." "So, what? You decided to take the gem and put into yourself? Is that it?" "Uh, not exactly. You could say that it was Kairo's idea. He's the one who convinced me to get the procedure." "Procedure?" asked Zakuro. "Yeah, you see, me being a human soul meant that there were several risks that could happen to me. So, in order to keep it on the safe side, I had to be put through a safe and secure procedure. I can't really remember what all they did to me, but I do know that they were successful in injecting the gem inside me. In order to keep all the gem's energy safely sealed away from me, they had to put this specially designed halo over my head." **

**That's when Zakuro took notice of the blue halo over John's head. "Just like the first one you had, but what makes this one so special? And why did it turn blue?" she asked. "It also acts as an indicator to let people know what stage, of the gem, I'm in. There are three stages, and the blue is an indicaton that I'm still in the first stage of this power. Once I'm able to fully control this stage, the halo will allow me access to the next stage." replied John. "So, how will I know if you've reached the next stage in your new-found power?" Zakuro asked. "You'll find out when the color of my halo changes to a different color. I don't know what the colors will be, but when my halo or lighting changes from blue to something else, you'll know exactly why." he said with a smirk.**

**Zakuro took a moment to take in all this new information. What John was telling her sounded unreal, but the proof that it was real, was shown during their previous fights. "Okay, I understand the whole concept of how you got this new power, but what I don't understand is why you had to hide this from me for five years." she said. "That's where the reason why I lied to you, about this power, comes in. You see, the power, the halo is allowing me to use, has a certain limit. A limit to where my physical body can't sustain the amount of energy flowing through me. And so, in able for me to reach the maximum limit, of this stage, my body must transform into the form that the power is more suited with, and that form is the Reaper who previously owned it." **

**All Zakuro could do was stand there, shocked at what she was hearing. "You mean to tell me, that when you reach the limit of this stage, of your power, you turn into a Reaper?" "See, I knew you'd act worried when I told you. That's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to worry about me so much." "Well, John, who wouldn't act worried about this sort of thing? That fact that you can change into something, like a Reaper, sounds so ludicrous!" She then took a few seconds to calm down. "So, tell me. How many times have you changed?" John took a moment to think. "If I had to say it, I would probably say about... three times." Zakuro then looked at the ground. She couldn't even make eye-contact with John at the moment. "So, I'm guessing the fact that you came to me, my sister, and her friends, was a sign that you have been able to control it, right?" "According to Kairo, that's exactly right. Each time I changed into the Reaper form, I seemed to always get better at controling it. However, there were still times that form has gotten out of control and caused a lot of damage to things around it. Personally, I almost regret having it, but if I'm ever to bring Angmar to justice, I will need any chance that I can take."**

**Zakuro then released John from Eckilsax. John then landed on the ground and rubbed his wrists. He then slowly approached Zakuro and tilted her head up, so as to make eye-contact with her. "Hey, I can tell you need a moment to take all this in, but hear me when I say this. No matter what may happen, I will never allow you to get hurt again. Even if it means I must use this power to keep you safe, I will use it to make sure that your safety is certain." The two then hugged eachother before John started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Zakuro. "It appears that something's come up. There's something that I have to take care of." John said, as he looked at his gauntlet. "Don't worry, this has nothing to do with you what so ever. It's more of a... personnal thing. I'll see you later, Zakuro." John then gave her his trademark salute and smiled before walking off. As Zakuro looked on, still thinking about everything that he had said to her, she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen to them, that would cause John to use that power. She then turned the opposite direction to go find her sister and her friends.**

(Author): Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. If its giving you questions, please ask me! I will answer them! Anyway, I'm still writing the rest of this story. Just a few more chapters, and this... will... be... done! I told yall, I'm not like the other idiots that never finish their work and leave people hangin'. I want you all to have the pleasure of reading a good story and finishing it! It still will be a while before the other chapters come in. So bear with me on that. Thanks and hope to hear from you all!


	19. Chapter 18

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

Author: Well, here they are. Three more chapters for yall to read. Hope yall enjoy them. ;)

**Chapter 18:**

**"Well, here we are." said Delius as he opened a metal door that led into a dark room. "This is where you'll be staying." he said as he flipped a light switch to reveal a mid-size, metal room, with nothing but four small beds and a few metal tables. As Dokuro, Sabato, and Benomu walked into the room, they were disappointed to see the room they would sleep in. "You've got to be kidding me." said Benomu. "You really expect us to sleep here? Is this some kind of a joke?" "Well, like I said, I had no idea that you guys would be here. If I did, I definitely would have put you in a bigger and better room than this, but... well you know." Delius said as he showed the girls where the closet and bathroom were. **

**As Sakura and Zansu entered the room, they almost died laughing, after seeing the room that the girls would be in. "Wow, I can't believe you guys are staying in a room like this. I mean, yeah sure, Zansu, John and I are will be staying in a similar room, but at least we'll have more room than you guys." laughed Sakura. **

**"Actually, you guys are getting a smaller room. Since there were four girls in your group, they get the bigger room. You and Zansu get a room half the size this one is." said Delius with a smirk. **

**"What? But that's not fair!" whined Zansu. "Sorry, life's not fair. Now move it! These girls need their privacy." said Delius as he walked Zansu and Sakura out of the girls' room. "Wait, you said that Zansu and I will be sharing a room? Where's John going to sleep?" asked Sakura. "Well, you see... I kind of had an idea that John might show up, since Kairo mentioned how he would take care of the communications and all, but not with you guys. So, I went ahead and reserved him his own room." Delius said. "Hold on. Why does John get his own room, and Sakura and I have to be in one ourselves?" asked Zansu. Delius then turned to Zansu with a stern look on his face. "Because John has this weird habit of sleeping in a secluded room by himself. Back when we were all in the field of battle, John always brought his own tent and slept several yards away from us. I think it has to do something with his hidden power, or something. He never really told us why, but as his lieutenant, I will honor his judgment and follow any order he gives me." Zansu then leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear. "And I thought Zakuro was a kiss ass. This guy is the king of brown noses." ***POW!* **As Delius punched Zansu square in the face. "I heard that!" he said. Zansu then rubbed his face, "Man, what is it with you people always hitting me? I mean, seriously, I'm only speaking my mind here, guys!... Ow..." he grunted.**

**Delius then brought the guys to their room and left them there to get comfortable. As he walked away from their room, he was surprised to see John standing in front of him. "Oh, Captain. I have your room ready, just like I thought you would. It's just down the hallway, sir." said Delius. "Thanks, Delius, I was just about to ask you about that." said John. "That's right, sir. Always glad to please to you- uh... sir? What happened to your hand?" John then looked at his right hand and noticed that the make-shift Eckilsax bandage was still wrapped around his hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. It was just a little accident. I'll be fine." he said as he stared at his hand. "Well, I hope it gets better." Delius said as he looked at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I gotta go to bed myself. Seems we've all had a lot of excitement in the past couple of days. Gotta get well rested." "Good night, Delius. I'll see you in the morning, then." The two agents saluted each other as they parted ways.**

**As Dokuro, Sabato, and Benomu were setting up their beds, the door opened and in walked Zakuro. "Finally. There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I had to use my Spirit Sense to find out where you were. What are you all doing here?" she said. "Hey, Zakuro. Welcome to our home decor. Your bed is right over there." said Dokuro as she pointed to the fourth bed. "Wait, you mean to tell me that we're all sleeping in this small room?" Zakuro asked. "You better believe it." said Benomu. "By the way, what did John say about Kairo when he contacted him."**

**Zakuro then walked to her bed and explained to everyone how Kairo didn't give John any orders on what they should do next, except to stay where they were and wait for his call. Everyone felt a little discouraged to hear that, but orders were orders.**

**"Hey, Zakuro, what's that in your hand?" asked Dokuro. Zakuro then looked at her hand and saw John's glove in it. After everything their discussion, she forgot to give it back to him. "Oh, it's John's glove. I was cleaning his wound from when he stopped your attack. Seems I forgot to give it back to him." "Wait, you mean I actually injured John?" cried Dokuro. "Relax, big sister, I already took care of it. He's not mad at you." chuckled Zakuro as she sat on her bed. Dokuro then took a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Wait, did he at least give you my holophone back?" Zakuro then realized that she forgot to ask for that as well. She then started to laugh nervously. "Whoops, I guess I forgot about that too. Sorry, sis." Dokuro then let out a sad moan. "I told you guys that he wouldn't give it back." "Don't worry, sis, I'll ask for it back when I go give John back his glove." Zakuro said with a smile. "Thanks, Zakuro. You really are the best little sister I could ask for." smiled Dokuro. **

**Zakuro then turned to Benomu, "Um, Benomu? If it's okay with you, could I ask you a few questions?" Benomu looked at Zakuro with a confused look on her face. "Sure, I guess. What's on your mind?" "Well, after John told me what Kairo was going to do, I tried to confront him on what he was trying to hide from me. And when I did, I discovered that John had another Reaper Gem inside of him. I just wanted to know if it was true or not." As soon as Zakuro said that, both Dokuro and Sabato looked at each other with shocked and guilty looks on their faces. Benomu then started to laugh. "So, he finally told you everything about what happened to him, huh? Yes, it's true about him getting injected with another and larger Reaper Gem." "Then that also means that it's true about him actually transforming into a Reaper, when he reaches a certain limit in his power, right?" Zakuro asked desperately. Benomu then looked a little depressed now. "Oh, he told about that too, huh? Well, it's something I never really like seeing, but yes, John has changed into a Reaper a few times. I would know because my duty is to place a certain seal on him that supress the power and turns him back to normal." "I see." said Zakuro.**

**"So, anymore questions you'd like to ask me?" asked Benomu. At first, Zakuro was going to say no, but she couldn't shake the erge to ask this one particular question. "Well... there is one other question, but I'm a little too embarassed to say it." she said as she blushed a little. Suddenly, as if on signal, Dokuro, Sabato, and Benomu quickly rushed to her with eager looks on their faces. They all questioned her why she didn't want to ask the question and what it was about. "I don't know if I should." Zakuro said. "Nonsense, we'll keep it a secret between all of us. We won't tell anybody. Now, what's the question?" said Dokuro, with much anticipation. Zakuro knew she was out-beat, she knew they wouldn't let go of the subject. She had no other choice but to ask Benomu the question. "Well, I was just wondering. After being away from me for five years, did John ever talk about me at all?" Dokuro and Sabato quickly turned to Benomu to hear what she had to say. Benomu started to laugh again. "Did he talk about you? He wouldn't shut up about you! Ever since I first met him, he's been talking about you non-stop!" "He did?" said Zakuro with a smile on her face. "You bet. He would always talk about how the two of you were such good friends and did almost everything together. The only times I would actually see him happy was when he would remember a memory of you two doing something when you were kids. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he really likes you, Zakuro." **

**As soon as Benomu said that last sentence, Zakuro's face turned bright red from the embarrassment. "Oooooh, looks like Zakuro's got herself a boyfriend." teased Sabato. "Hold, on a second. Benomu said she 'thinks' John likes her. John didn't actually say that he liked Zakuro, right?" asked Dokuro. Benomu then chuckled nervously. "Actually, now that I remember it, he did kind of mention that. I asked him one day, a few years back, if he really liked her ,and he confirmed it." Zakuro then looked at Benomu, blushing. "Are... are you sure? He actually said that?" "Oh, I'm sure. But don't feel so embarrassed. You should be glad that he likes you. Think about it, why else would he care so much about your safety and well being?" "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Zakuro as she tried her best to hide the smile her face.**

**Unfortunately, Benomu noticed the smile and immediately took this chance to ask her a question. "Wait. You don't like him back, do you?" she said with a curious look on her face. Zakuro quickly looked up at her with a shocked look on her face. "What? What makes you think that?" she said nervously. "Oh... come... on! It's obvious that you like him, Zakuro. Why else would you be happy to hear that he likes you?" Zakuro was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she knew she couldn't hide her secret forever. "Well... I may have some feelings for John just a little bit." Zakuro said very softly. **

**All of sudden, Zakuro felt herself being pulled up out of her bed and being pushed towards the door. It was then did she realize that Dokuro, Sabato, and Benomu were the ones that had pulled her up and started pushing her out of the room. "Wait! Guys, what are you doing?" yelled Zakuro. "Oh, it's not about what **_**we're**_** doing. It's all about what **_**you're**_**going to do." said Benomu. Once Zakuro was out of the room she quickly turned to face them. "What are you talking about? What am I going to do?" she asked. "Simple. You're going to go find John and tell him how you feel about him." Benomu responded. "What? Why would I want to-" "Look, Zakuro. You already know that John likes you. Now all **_**you**_**have to do is tell him that you like him too. Then you and John will finally be together and live a wonderful life for as long as you both shall live." said Dokuro. "I don't know... How will I say it to him?" asked Zakuro. That's when Sabato walked up. "Simple! First, don't just walk up and say it to him directly. That will freak him out. And don't give him any notion that you like him. Keep him guessing. Next, take him to a place where it's just the two of you, nobody else around. Somewhere romantic or very emotional. Trust me it'll help bring the mood in perfectly. Finally, just relax and feel positive. Talk to him about things, start a conversation that will lead to you confessing to him. If you follow these things, you and John will definitely start a better relationship." **

**As Zakuro stood there, listening to Sabato, she was suddenly filled with confidence that her relationship, with John, will finally take a turn for the better. As soon as she took all the information in, she lit up, smiled and told the three angels that she was going for it. She was finally going to tell John how she felt. She then thanked the three girls and went to find John.**


	20. Chapter 19

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 19:**

**The time was now 11:45 p.m. as John sat on his bed and looked at his gauntlet to check the time. The room he was in was about the same size as the one Dokuro and the girls were in, with the exception of all the beds and people. He sat there, alone, pondering about his upcoming actions. In just fifteen more minutes, it will be the anniversary of his death, as a human.**

**Meanwhile, in Sakura and Zansu's room, a knock came at their door, which woke them up. "Oooohhhh..." moaned Zansu, "...I finally was able to go to sleep. Who in their right mind would dare wake me from my beauty sleep?" "Oh, shut up, Zansu! I'll go find out who it is." yelled Sakura. He then got up from his bed and walked over to the door. As he opened it, light shun into the room, and he rubbed his eyes to adjust to it. "Yeah, what do you want?"****"Oh, Sakura. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" said Zakuro. "Zakuro? What are you doing here?" "Um, I came here to talk to John. Is he in here?" "No, sorry. He wanted his own room, Zansu and I were assigned this room." "Oh. Well, do you know where his room is?" asked Zakuro. "Sorry, Zakuro. I don't. What is it you wanted to talk to him about?" asked Sakura. Zakuro then started to laugh nervously, "Oh, nothing really important. Just wanted to, um, ask when he was going to return Dokuro's phone. That's all. Sorry to disturb you two. Sleep well." she said as she walked away. "Ooookaaaay... Goodnight." yawned Sakura as he closed the door and went back to sleep.**

**John quickly awoke, from his little slumber, by the alarm coming from his right gauntlet. The time was now 12:05 a.m. "Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" he yelled as he quickly got up from his bed and ran out the door.**

**Zakuro was still wandering around trying to get a fix on John's location. When all of a sudden, she heard loud footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly ran to find the source, and just as she turned the corner, she saw John quickly exit the building. "Ah ha! There you are." she said softly. She then ran after him.**

**John ran across the base at an incredible speed until he reached the south gate. He then leaped into the air and landed on top of the wall. He then gazed upon the stars and took a deep breath before unfolding his large wings.**

**Zakuro was able to keep up and saw John on top of the wall. She was about to call out to him until she saw him unfold his wings. **_**Where on earth is he going?**_** she thought to herself. Then, in an instant, John quickly stretched out his wings and leaped into the air as he took flight. "Oh, no. You're not getting away from me that easily." she said as she too, released her wings and took flight. **

**The two spirits flew across the night sky but were about a mile away from each other, John having no idea that Zakuro was following him. He then reached into his pack and took out Dokuro's phone and activated it.**

_**"Hello. How may I be of assistance?"**_** said the phone's computer voice. "Program. Instruction. I'm searching for a certain grave site." said John. **_**"I will be happy to assist. Please, enter the name, date of birth, and date of death of the deceased." **_**"John Carter. Date of birth: April 25, 2016. Date of death: July 7, 2018." he said. **_**"Searching... Grave site found. Location: fifteen miles outside the city of Houston, Texas. Warning! My sensors have detected a large contingency of demons inside the city. Do you still want to visit this grave site?"**_** "Yes. I'm fully aware of the demons occupying the city. I'm only going to be there for a short amount of time." said John. He then took a moment to think. "But, just in case, keep a look out for any unidentified signals." **_**"Acknowledged. I will be sure to alert you to any unidentified spiritual or mortal signals." **_**"Excellent. Now, guide me to the grave site." said John. **_**"Acknowledged. Please, proceed south. Then, in fifty miles, turn southwest." **_**replied the phone's computer voice, as John increased in his speed, with Zakuro following behind him.**

**The two spirits flew, over the clouds and under the light of the full moon, for several minutes. John kept his focus of the holophone and followed the phone's instructions. Zakuro kept thinking to herself about where John was going, and why he didn't tell her. Then it suddenly hit her. She remembered what John said to her after their last conversation.**

(Flashback) John: "It appears that something's come up. There's something that I have to take care of. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you what so ever. It's more of a... personal thing."

_**Was this the thing that he said he had to do? If it is, then I shouldn't interfere. Like he said, it's got nothing to do with me... But then again, it is just the two of us out here, and if I'm ever going to tell John how I feel about him, now would be the time. I'll just stay back and wait for him to be done with whatever it is he has to do. Then I'll just "accidentally" bump into him and tell him everything. **_**Zakuro thought to herself. **_**But the more important question, at the moment is, where is he going? **_**Then, just on cue, she suddenly saw the tall, yet damaged, buildings, of the city, appear before them. **_**What? Why is he going back into the city? What's he going to do there?**_**thought Zakuro. **

**Then, with no warning, John quickly changed his flight path and banked sharply to the right and decreased his altitude. **_**Now, where's he going?**_**thought Zakuro as she kept following him.**

**It wasn't long before John took a series of deserted roads and streets before coming across a large graveyard. John then landed at the entrance and folded his wings in before making his way into the graveyard. Zakuro landed behind a few trees, in the area, and continued her pursuit.**

**John quickly jogged through the graveyard searching every tombstone that he could find. Each one to his disappointment. Zakuro hid behind statues and large sarcophaguses while watching John. Each tombstone John checked made him more angry everytime. Each tombstone didn't have his name or any of his birth and death information on them. He was starting to give up his search when he suddenly heard footsteps from behind him. He quickly pulled out his pistol, turned around, and aimed in the area of where the sound came from. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled.**

**Zakuro quickly hid behind a large stone monument and covered her mouth so as to not make anymore noise.**

**John kept calling out to whoever was making the noise before taking out the holophone. "Program, I thought you'd let me know if anything was coming towards us." **_**"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you wanted me to let you know if any unidentified signals were coming towards you. I am not detecting any unidentified signals around the area. Spirit or Human." **_**responded the computer voice. "What? How can that be? I made sure that nobody knew about me leaving the ba-... aw, crap." mumbled John as he had a pretty good idea who was following him. He then lowered his weapon and placed it back in its holster. "Okay, Zakuro. Come on out. I know you're out there." he called out. **

**Zakuro stood stiff and didn't want to move, but since John already knew she was there, she had no choice but to come out of hiding. She took a deep breath before slowly standing up and revealing herself to John. She started to laugh nervously while scratching the back of her head, with one hand, and waving at John with the other. "Hi, John. What brings you all the way here, tonight?" she said, trying to keep a straight face. **

**John then made a deep, and grunt-like sigh. "Zakuro, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that this was none of your business." he said with his arms crossed. **

**Zakuro started to slowly walk towards him. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." she said, still trying to keep a straight face, but John just glared at her. She then straightened up and looked at him with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry. I was actually planning to go to your room, back at the base, because there was something that I wanted to tell you. But then I saw you leaving the base, so I followed you." **

**All John could do was stare at her. "So, let me get this straight. You saw me leave the base, by myself, and decided to just follow me? And without my consent?" he asked. Zakuro was scared at what John was about to say next, but to her surprise, John started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You. I can't believe, after all these years, you can still get the drop on me. I have to say, Zakuro, I'm impressed." John quickly stopped laughing as he realized he had a job to do. He really didn't have time to discuss things, at the moment. What he really wanted to do was to find his grave as quick as possible. "Okay look. You can tag along and tell whatever it is you want to tell me after I find my body." he said as he turned and continued his search.**

**Zakuro then looked a little confused. "Your body? What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Simple. Me, being a human soul, would like to finally see my body after being away from it for eleven years. Just to see if it's okay." he said as he kept examining the tombstones. Zakuro started to chuckle. "Why on earth would you want to see if your dead body is okay? You've been dead for eleven years. Do you expect to return to it some-" she was suddenly interrupted by John, who turned and glared at her for what she was saying. "That's exactly what I'd expect from your kind, Zakuro. You angels never fully understand the physical and spiritual bond between human souls and their bodies. It's hard to explain, but it's something that I have to do. I never was able to find out what happened to it after I died. Now I have the chance, and I'm not going to give it up." he said. **

**Zakuro was shocked to hear what he just said to her. The fact that he would refer to her and her "kind", in such a manner, really made her blood boil. He must be really determined to find his body if he's talking to her in such a way. She wanted to speak out against him but held herself back. The last thing she wanted to do was to start another argument with him. But he was right. Angels are never born on earth with a physical body. They're already born as a spirit and could never fully understand the way John does right now. She then apologized for her rudeness, as did John.**

**"Hey. If it's any consolation, I'll help you find your grave-site with my Angel Eye." Zakuro said. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot you could do that. Thanks, Zakuro." John said as he waited for her to use it. Zakuro's eye then glowed yellow, as she activated her Angel Eye. She scanned the area for several seconds before smiling in excitement. "John, I think I found it. It's over there." she said as she pointed in the direction of its location. **

**John quickly rushed over to the tombstone with an eager and excited look on his face. But as he examined it, the smile, on his face, quickly went away. "Uh, Zakuro. Come here, please." he said. Zakuro then ran over to him. He then pointed at the tombstone. "Do you see anything wrong with this tombstone?" he asked. As she looked at it, the name "John Carter" was clearly visible. "I don't know. It has your name on it." she said. "Oh, I can see that, but did you even look at the date of birth and death?" John said. Zakuro then looked at the two dates and then realized her mistake. The dates said, "Born 1946-2009". "Whoops, I guess I should've looked for the date as well, huh?" she said with a nervous laugh, and at the same time, John performed a face-palm to himself. It was then did they realize that the surrounding tombstones all had the name, "John Carter" on them.**

**"Wow, I never realized how common the names John and Carter could be." said Zakuro. "So, what are the dates that I'm supposed to look for?" she said looking at John. "April 25, 2016-July 7, 2018." he responded. "Okay, just give me a few more seconds." she said as she reactivated her Angel Eye and continued her sweep across the graveyard.**

**After several seconds, she finally found it. "Okay, I pretty sure this is it. It should be that one. The one over by the St. Michael statue." she said. John quickly made his way over towards the site and examined it closely. At the top of the stone was a carving of the two wings and diamond that matched the ones on his ring. And sure enough, the name and dates were correct as well. John could feel this feeling of connectivity with it. He then smiled and chuckled as he kept staring at it. "I can't believe it. It... it's really me! This is where I was buried!" he exclaimed. Zakuro walked over to look at the tombstone herself. Just seeing the happiness in John really made her feel the same way. John then fell to his knees and grasped the ground and looked up at Zakuro. "Thank you, Zakuro. Thank you so much for finding this." All Zakuro could do was smile and blush at John's complement before sitting next to him on the ground. The two spirits sat there for several minutes staring at John's headstone, enjoying the moment they were having. Zakuro knew that now was the time to tell him.**


	21. Chapter 20

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 20:**

**"Hey, John? Now that we've found your body, is it okay if I go ahead and tell you something?" asked Zakuro. John was still staring at his grave but heard Zakuro ask her question. "Yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I'm listening." he said. Zakuro took a moment to think about what she was about to say and quickly started the conversation. **

**"I've been wanting to say this to you for some time now. Ever since you came back." she said. "Well, go ahead and say it." John said. "You and I have known each other for a **_**very**_** long time, now." she said. "Since we were four." replied John. "Right, and we always did things together ever since. We've trained together. Fought together. Experienced many things in life together. And usually when two people, specifically a boy and girl, have done these sort of things for several years, their relationship really starts to take shape with one another." **

**John listened to every word she's been saying, and as soon as she finished that last sentence, he changed his glance to her. "Zakuro, what are you trying to say?" he asked.**

**Zakuro then smiled and blushed as she looked at John in his eyes. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is... is that I..." **_**C'mon Zakuro! You can say it. Just relax and tell John that you like him!**_** she thought to herself. "... I..." **

**"**_**Alert! Alert! Unidentified targets, incoming!" **_**interrupted the phone's computer voice. "What? Where? How many?" cried out John as he got up and pulled the phone out.**

**Zakuro remained on the ground with an aggravated look on her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. Right when she was about to tell him, that stupid phone just had to cut into the conversation.**

**"Program. Instruction. Where are the targets and what are they?" John repeated. **_**"Targets are identified as humans. Thirty of them closing fast from the air. I'm tracking their movements. Their flight path is directed to this area. I estimate them to arrive in about five minutes."**_**relpied the phone as it pulled up a holographic map of the area and showing John where the targets were coming from. "Yep, they're definitely in an air-craft. But why are they coming here? Program, are you sure they're not from the base we just came from?" asked John. **_**"Yes, I am certain of that. While at the base, I analyzed every single individual that was there. These humans are not from that base."**_**replied the phone. "Well, crap. Zakuro, c'mon. let's find a nice hiding spot and wait for these guys to show up." said John.**

**Zakuro slowly got up, still aggravated at what happened and followed John. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." she muttered.**

**The two made their way behind a large sarcophagus as they could hear the sound of helicopter rotors spinning in the distance. The sound got louder and louder as the air-craft got closer.**

**John peeked out and saw a black Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey descend from the night sky. He tried to look for any signs of the U.S.A.F. (United States Air Force) insignia, but all he could see were the letters G.D.A. written on both sides of the air-craft.**

**The osprey was finally able to land in a large open field just outside the graveyard. As soon as it touched ground, twenty six soldiers came running out. Their uniforms were not that of regular infantry soldiers, but instead were black with thick, padded armor plating that covered their chests, shoulders, legs, and arms. Their faces were covered by the large, reflective visors attatched to their large helmets. As John examined the soldiers, he took notice of the rifles they were holding. Several years back, when John was studying human military, he had memorized every single weapon made by man, and he didn't recognize any of the weaponry these soldiers were holding. **

**"Okay, now somethings definetely not right." said John. "Whoever these guys are, they really have some top quality toys with them. I'm going over there to talk to them." he said as he got up and started walking towards them. **

**"Wait, John! You don't even know who these people are. They could be dangerous." cried out Zakuro. "C'mon, Zakuro. They're only humans. What harm could they possibly do to a Master Captain S.T.A.F.F. agent and an angel Captain?" John said as he motioned her to join him. Though she was hesitant, Zakuro followed John as the two of them made their way towards the soldiers.**

**"Freeze! Not one step closer you two!" yelled one of the soldiers as he pointed his rifle at John and Zakuro. "Whoa, relax dude. We're not the enemy. We're friendlies." said John as he extended his hands out in front of him. "I don't care! I was given specific orders to lock down any spirits in the area." said the soldier as the rest surrounded John and Zakuro. "Okay, guys. Look. I'm a S.T.A.F.F. agent from Heaven." said John as he slowly walked towards the soldier. "I think we can all agree that we're all on the same-" *POW* "... OW! HOLY CRAP! MAN THAT HURTS!" cried out John as the soldier shot him in the chest. The bullet, though disintegrated on impact, was strong enough to knock the S.T.A.F.F. agent to the ground. **

**"John, are you alright?" cried Zakuro as she bent down to assist him. "What the hell is wrong with you? He said we're friendlies!" yelled Zakuro at the soldier. "You better stay where you are miss. Or we'll have shoot a warning shot at you too." said the soldier as his comrades raised their guns and pointed them at her. "Are you threatening me? Do you have any idea what I am and what I'm capable of doing?" yelled back Zakuro as she was about to pull out Eckilsax.**

**"Hold it! Don't shoot 'em!" cried out a man from behind the soldiers. In an instant all the soldiers laid down their weapons and stood at attention. Behind them stood a tall man in a black overcoat, that also had G.D.A. written on it. He wore a black officers hat, black leather gloves, black pants and boots, as well as an eye-patch on his left eye. He had a serious look on his face and glared at the soldiers. "What the hell do you soldiers think you doing?" he asked in his strong, deep British accent. "Just following orders, sir." replied the soldier that shot John. The man walked over to him and stared daggers at the soldier. "I gave you orders to lock down **_**hostile **_**spirits. Have you never seen an angel or a S.T.A.F.F. agent before? Last time I checked, they were our allies!" yelled the man. The soldier's face quickly showed that he was in stone, cold fear. "Forgive me Chairman. I was only doing my duties as a soldier, sir." "I don't give a damn about your duties! What I want you to do now is apologize to this man and his friend, here!" yelled the Chairman. The soldier approached John and Zakuro and apologized to them before being sent to wait in the osprey.**

**As Zakuro helped John up, the Chairman walked up and bowed before them. "Please forgive my subordinate. He knew not what he did." "Well, no crap Einstein! He freakin shot me in the chest! Which has been bugging me ever since, how the hell is that even possible?" said John.**

**The Chairman chuckled. "Well, although they were designed to kill evil spirits, it would seem that our weapons are more powerful than we thought." "Wait, you mean to tell me that you guys are the ones who invented the weapon's technology to kill demons?" asked John. "Of couse we are. I thought you guys knew about that already." said the Chairman. "What? No, of course we didn't know that. Why in the world would I ask you that question? Now, tell me who you guys are right now. I believe my friend and I should have the right to know all about you." said John.**

**The Chairman told the rest of his soldiers to return to the osprey. He then turned to John and Zakuro and began explaining to them who he and their agency was. "I am the Chairman of the agency known as the Global Defense Agency." "Funny, I never even heard of your little agency." said John. "That's probably due to the fact that we weren't established until just a few years ago. About the same time this whole war started. Once the world discovered that we were able to fight against these demons, they quickly funded our agency and granted us soldiers from all over the world. Once that was done, our agency was to be labeled as top secret, so as to let these creatures be completely oblivious to our existence. We never realized that you good spirits would be oblivious to us as well. I guess I should be thanking you two for letting us know."**

**John and Zakuro sat there, listening to the Chairman explain about his agency and what all they've been through. "Well, I guess it's good to know who it is that's been supplying the other human armies with the equipment to fight against the demons." said Zakuro. "Actually, we were only able to supply them with the ammunition that could be used by most other weapons. Unfortunately, the ammo isn't as powerful as the ones shot from our own weapons." said the Chairman. John then started to rub his chest, where he was shot. "Yeah, I noticed. So that explains why I wasn't able to recognize those rifles. They didn't belong to any kind of known human military group." "That's right. Though we were greatly funded, we weren't productive enough to supply every army with our weapons. That's why we had to send them bullets, missiles, cannon shells, and other stuff like that, instead. After that, we were able to supply small resistance groups with secured bases, like the ones you two came from."**

**The two spirits were amazed at how such simple humans could prepare themselves to fight such a threat such as demons. However, something didn't seem right. "That's all great to hear and all, but if I may ask, why is the chairman of an elite and powerful agency doing in a graveyard at this time of night?" asked John. The Chairman's expression quickly turned to sorrow as he stared at the ground. "I was on my way to check on my little brother. He died here eleven years ago. I came here just pay my respects." he said. "What a wierd coincidence, John here was just checking on his body too." said Zakuro. The Chairman quickly looked at John. "Really? Where were you buried?" he asked. John then pointed to where his gravestone was. The Chairman looked a little suspicious after seeing John's gravestone. "Well isn't that something. How old were you when you died?" he asked John. "I was only two. I never really got a chance to live the life as a human. But thank God I was able to live eleven good years in Heaven." laughed John. **

**"Wait a second. 'Eleven' years? After you died at the age of two? Then that means you're at the age of thirteen, correct?" said the Chairman. John nodded. "That's right. Same goes for my friend here." said John referring to Zakuro. **

**The Chairman stood there confused. "Hold on a second. How could the two of you be thirteen? You don't look a day older than at least twenty. How are you able to look like that?" he asked. "Um, yeah. See, that there is what we call 'classified information'. We can't really explain to you why we look this way." said John. "Oh, it's no problem at all. I was just curious is all." said the Chairman as he checked the time. "Well, I better get going. It's getting late and I better get back to command." he said as he started to walk away. "Wait!" called out John. "Aren't you gonna pay your respects to your little brother?" "I wish I could, but I have to get going. Don't worry, I've been coming to this place every year. I think he has a pretty good idea that I came here." he said with a smirk. **

**The Chairman then continued to walk towards the osprey. When the pilots saw him approach the air-craft they started the engines. John and Zakuro followed the Chairman until he started walking up the back ramp. The twin rotor blades made so much noise, it really hard to hear anything. "Hey, Chairman?" yelled John trying to get his attention. The Chairman turned to face them. "If I could ask you one more question. How did your brother die? Maybe I can find him and let him know you were here." he said. The Chairman smiled before answering his question "He died in a car accident. Luckily my older brother and I were able to baptize him in secret, the day before he died. I guess I should count him lucky, huh? See you on the battlefield you two." he called before giving them a farewell salute.**

**John and Zakuro looked on as the osprey rose and gained altitude before flying away at top speed. "Do you really intend to find his brother?" asked Zakuro. John then smiled at her. "Of course I do, but it'll be a while before I do that. Right now we have to get back to the base and tell everyone about this agency. It may be our only lead to get Sakura to a safer location." John said as walked away. He then stopped and turned to Zakuro. "By the way, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Despite how much she wanted to tell him, she knew that helping Sakura was more important at the moment. "Whoops. It would seem as though I'd forgotten already. Sorry. I'm sure I'll remember it sometime later." she laughed nervously. "Um, okay. Let's go." he said as they both released their wings and made their way back to the base.**

**Meanwhile, back on the osprey, the Chairman took a seat and watched his men, who were busy talking amongst themselves. He then pulled one of his sleeves over to reveal some kind of a wrist communicator. He pressed a button which let out a call signal. When the call was picked up another man, with a much more raspy-like British accent, answered. **_**"This is the Director, who is this?" **_**"Jason, it's me, Jack." **_**"Ahhh, Jack. Good to here from you again. What news do you bring me today?" **_**"Jason, you're never going to believe this... But I think I found him."**

Author: Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed these three new chapters. Thank you for being patient with me. Sorry if you got mad at the part where Zakuro couldn't confess to John about her feelings towards him. But hey, I've been wanting to do something like that for a looooong time. To me, I thought it was kinda funny. HAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, please review it and I will provide yall with more chapters. That's right, my story's not done yet, so please be patient some more. Caboose out! ;)


	22. Chapter 21

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 21:**

**The time was now 1:30 a.m. as John and Zakuro finally returned to the base. As the two landed they folded their wings in and looked at each other. "Do you want to go ahead and tell the others about who we met tonight?" asked Zakuro. John took a moment to think before responding. "No. It's late. Let them sleep. They've all had a lot of excitement in the past few days. I think it'd be best to let them rest for now. However, first thing in the morning I need you to tell your sister, and the others, to meet in the communications room at around 11:00 a.m. There, we'll discuss what we need to do about getting the G.D.A. to help us out with Sakura."**

**Zakuro nodded in agreement and turned to walk back to her room. "Hold it, Zakuro." called out John. Zakuro quickly turned to face him. "What? What is it?" she asked. John then looked at his right hand and untied the make-shift Eckilsax bandage from it and handed it to Zakuro. "I believe this is yours. Thanks for lending it to me. My hand is feeling a lot better now." he said as he flexed his hand and fingers. **

**Zakuro took back the piece of Eckilsax and put it in her pack. "Oh, your welcome. It was my pleasure to help you." she said with a smile. She then remembered about John's glove. "Oh, I believe this belongs to you as well." she said as she pulled out John's glove and handed it to him. **

**John thanked her and put the glove back on his right hand. "And, not to sound rude or anything, but I believe you still have my sister's holophone." chuckled Zakuro. "Oh, right. Here. Tell her I said thanks and that it really helped me out in our mission." John said as he handed the black, metalic, cone-shaped device to Zakuro. "And, if she asks, tell her that I reset the settings back to the default settings. For some wierd reason, it was set to customizable settings. The alarm was even set to let off this weird annoying ring-tone or something. I don't know, but if I had to guess I think Zansu might have set it like that to be a joke or something." he said. Zakuro then laughed at his statement. **

**John looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. I'll be sure to let her know. Goodnight, John. See you in the morning." said Zakuro before walking off to her room. John let off a slight chuckle. "Goodnight." he said softly.**

**As John started making his way to his room, a man, hiding in the shadows of another building, watched on. He had a cell phone pressed against his ear as he spoke to the person on the other line. "Well, sir, it would seem you were right. They arrived here just in time. Shall I inform them of my presence?" he asked in his strong southern accent. A few seconds went by as the man listened to his superior. "I understand. I'll keep my eye on them and make sure they don't get into any trouble. I'll report back later on in the morning... Miller out." he said before hanging up and returning to his room.**

**Zakuro had now reached her room and was about to open the door when she realized what the reactions of her sister, Sabato, and Benomu were going to be like. She knew they'd be all over her about how John responded to her feelings. Unfortunately she would have to tell them how she never got the chance to tell him. She hoped that they would be asleep and not notice her coming in. When she finally worked up the courage, she slowly opened the door. When Zakuro peeked inside the dark room, she was relieved to see that Dokuro and the others were still sleeping. She then slowly made her way to her bed. As soon as she sat down in it, the lights suddenly came on. When Zakuro looked up she saw her sister, Sabato, and Benomu standing in front of her with excited looks on their faces. **_**Oh, crap!**_**Zakuro thought to herself.**

**"Well it's about time! What took you so long, Zakuro?" said Dokuro. Zakuro knew what they were going to ask her next, but she was too aggravated and tired to talk to them about it. "So? What did John say when you-" said Sabato before being interrupted by Zakuro. "Look! I know that the three of you are eager to know if I told John about how I feel, and the answer is 'no'. I didn't tell him because the timing didn't seem right. Oh, and Dokuro, here's your phone." said Zakuro as she pulled out Dokuro's phone and gave it to her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm very tired and I'd like to get some rest. So, goodnight." said Zakuro before lying down in the bed and shutting her eye. **

**The three girls just stood there stumped at what Zakuro just told them. They then looked at each other to see if anyone wanted to say anything to her but to no avail. They then decided to respect her judgment and went to bed themselves.**


	23. Chapter 22

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

Author: New character in this chapter: Agent Miller. Yes, I own and created him. Just FYI. XD

**Chapter 22:**

**It was now 11:00 a.m., the next morning, and John had just called in for everybody to meet in the communications room. Zakuro along with her sister, Sabato and Benomu, were the first to show up. They were then followed by Sakura and Zansu. The last to show up to the meeting were John's comrades, Delius, Jorge, and Ricky, as well as O'Connor.**

**"Carter, you better have a good reason for us to be here. We have to get our men ready for any possible attacks." said O'Connor. John smiled and reassured him how important the meeting was. "Trust me guys, the intel that Zakuro and I found last night will definitely help us in our mission. But before we can continue, we need one more person to join us." said John. "What do you mean, John? I thought everyone you wanted to talk to was already here." said Dokuro. "Sorry, but that's not true. I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow your phone again, Dokuro." said John as he motioned her to give it to him. "Oh, hell no! I just got this thing back and now you want to take it from me again? Why on earth should I just give it to you now?" Dokuro yelled.**

**John walked up to her and made direct eye contact with her. "Because the person I need to contact will definitely need to hear what I have to tell the rest of you guys." However Dokuro still didn't show any sign of giving up the phone, so John had to think of another way to convince her. He then raised his right hand and squeezed it into a fist, knuckles cracking. "And by the way, my hand is feeling a lot better now. And I'm just dying to return the favor you gave me yesterday." said John with a huge smirk on his face. That last statement definitely did the trick. Without hesitation, Dokuro gave up her phone to John.**

**John thanked her and went to main screen and placed the holophone on the dashboard. He then activated the phone before being greeted by the phone's computer voice. **_**"Hello again, sir. How may I help you today?"**_** "Program, instruction. I need you connect to the computer systems in this room and only in this room." said John. **

_**Program? What the heck did John do to my phone? I never had it do that to me before?**_**thought Dokuro. She wanted to ask John what he did, but never got the chance due to him already talking to it.**

_**"Acknowledged. Connecting to computer systems inside room. One moment please." **_**said the computer voice. After a few seconds of waiting, the holophone now had a wireless connection to the communication room's computer systems. **_**"Job completed. Will that be all for today, sir?" **_**"Negative, I now need you to contact Senator Kairo and forward the call into the main screen here."****said John. **_**"Acknowledged. One moment please." **_

**After hearing Kairo's name, Zansu quietly said, "Uh, oh." and quickly hid behind one of the desks in the room.**

**Once the holophone made contact with Kairo, his image appeared directly on the main screen in the communications room. "What is it now, John. I'm a little busy at the mome- What the- What's the meaning of this? Why do I see you with several other people? Explain!" shouted Kairo. "Sir, I've called for an important meeting and I needed you present, sir." replied John. "An important meeting, huh? Well it must be really important if you have everyone here." said Kairo as he took notice of everyone in the room. "My goodness, it has been a long time since I've seen the three of you. How are you three doing?" asked Kairo to Dokuro, Zakuro, and Sabato. "Just fine, sir." replied the three angels. **

**"And where is my idiot kid brother at? Was he not important enough to be here as well?" Kairo asked John. "What? No, of course not. He should be right... here!" said John as he reached behind a desk and pulled Zansu out. **

**"Heh heh. Hey big bro. What's happenin'." asked Zansu with a nervous smile on his face. Kairo just stared at him with a disappointed look on his face as he examined his little brother. He then grunted and sighed before speaking. "Zansu, what on earth are you wearing? I thought I told you to pick out clothes that made you fit in well with the humans." Kairo said referring to Zansu's biker look. "I did, but when I found this look, it really intrigued me more. Why must you be so mean to me all the time? I think I look pretty cool, don't you?" said Zansu. Kairo glared at him. "No. I think you look more like a damn fool!" "Oh, yeah well... I think you look like a-" "SHUT UP, ZANSU!" screamed John as he pulled him away from the main screen. "May I please continue with my speech? What I have to say is **_**really **_**important!" **

**Everyone then gave John their full attention as they waited for John to talk. "Okay. Ladies and gentlemen, last night when Zakuro and I were on a uhh... patroling shift, we came across a group of soldiers that we believed to belong to the mysterious agency that we have eargerly been searching for." said John. **

**Everyone in the room were now suddenly interested in what John had said, especially Kairo. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you two just suddenly happened to coincidentally come in contact with the agency that, somehow, developed the weapons technology to harm and kill demons?" said Kairo, who now seemed not to believe in John's story. "Look, I know it sounds a little wierd, but it's true. It was definitely them. They call themselves G.D.A. The Global Defense Agency." said John to Kairo. Though the name sounded official, Kairo still seemed sceptical. He then looked at one of the many holo-screens in his office and began a search for the agency. "I show no record of this agency. Are you sure they're the ones we're looking for?" "Yes, sir. I'm definitely sure." replied John. "Do you have any proof that they made the proper technology to kill demons?" asked Kairo. "Yes, sir. In fact, you could say that I... experienced it first-hand." John said while taking a quick glance at his chest.**

**Kairo then looked at Zakuro. "Zakuro, John said that you were there as well. Is what he's saying true?" "Yes, sir. Everything that John is saying is absolutely true. We did encounter this agency, and they showed enough proof that they were the creators of this technology." she responded. "Well, I'll put in a good word of your discovery to Chairman Babel. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to know of this." Kairo then messed with the several holo-screens around him before giving his attention to John. "So, now that we know who these people are, what are your plans to deal with them?" "Well, if I may, I suggest we take Sakura to their command center. If we bring him there I can guarantee he'll be safer there than here." responded John. "Hmm, it's a fine theory, but how are you going to bring Sakura to the G.D.A. headquarters?" Kairo asked. **

**John then took a dramatic stance as he humbly said, "I... have absolutely... no idea." Just then everyone in the room, including Kairo, fell to the ground in embarrassment of John's statement. They all then stood up, angry looks on their faces as they all yelled, "WHAAAAT?" "What do you mean you have no idea? I thought you were Mr. Know-it-all-big-shot!" yelled Dokuro. "Well, you thought wrong. I said I only met the soldiers. They never told me where their command center was." John replied. **

**Kairo then took another deep sigh before speaking. "Okay, so how are you going to find their headquarters, then?" "Well...-" was all John could say before being interrupted. "I believe I can assist you with that problem, gentlemen." said a man with a subtle southern accent. Everyone then turned to face where the voice came from. When they did, they saw a man, dressed in a casual suit and sunglasses, leaning against the door-way. "I'm sorry, but who the heck are you?" asked John. Before the man could respond, O'Connor spoke out. "Hey, I know you. You're the guy that the civilians chose as their leader." "That is correct, Sergeant. However, I'm not here to lead any civilians. That is just a cover up. My true purpose here is to document yalls progress, here at this base, and report it to my superiors. My name is Agent Miller, and I work for the Global Defense Agency."**


	24. Chapter 23

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 23:**

**Everyone just stood in the room, staring at Agent Miller. It seemed like several minutes before O'Connor finally broke the silence. "Okay, hold-up. Why in the hell would a G.D.A. agent be in place like this?" he asked. **

**Miller then took off his sunglasses revealing his piercing blue eyes. "Like I said, I'm here to document and report your status and situations. Since my agency built these bases, they had to secretly put at least one agent inside to keep an eye on things to make sure everybody was doing okay. If any kind of situation came to the base, we must report it to our superiors..." "...Like your chairman." said John. **

**Miller smiled at John and replied. "That is correct Mr. Carter. I see that it's true about you two meeting our chairman. He told me about how you both met at the downtown cemetery." "Cemetery?" asked everyone as they all turned to face John and Zakuro. "Guys, what does he mean by, 'cemetary'?" John and Zakuro looked at each other then to everyone else, nervous smiles on their faces. "Look, it's a long story, I'll explain later." said John.**

**"Putting aside that subject, I suggest we get back to business." said Miller. "I just so happen to overhear you all talking about the location of our headquarters. Is that correct?" he asked. "Yeah. Wait, you wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?" asked John. **

**Miller laughed at his question and then approached him. "Of course I do. I've been working there ever since this whole war started. But it's nowhere that I can explain to you. I have to show you where it is." Miller then approached the holophone and examined it. "This is truley one remarkable piece of equipment. I expect that it can also produce a map of the entire world?" he asked. "Yeah. You need me to pull it up for you?" asked John. **

**Miller nodded, letting John approach the phone. "Program, instruction. Pull up a map of Earth." said John. **_**"Acknowledged. Pulling a map of Earth."**_**said the phone's voice as it produced a large, 3D, holographic image of the planet as it rotated slowly. Miller then reached out and pointed at a small land mass in the north Atlantic. As soon as he made contact with the holographic globe, it stopped and expanded the land mass. "Right there. In those mountain ranges you'll find our headquarters." said Miller. Everyone then looked at the image. "Are you serious? The all-mighty G.D.A. headquarters are on the mountains of South-East Ireland?" asked John. "The Wicklow Mountain range, to be exact. And it's not on them, but inside them. Within those mountains lies a massive underground base that is able to hold up to about two billion civilians. It also has a specialized stealth system to keep all our transmissions invisible to any unidentified personnel that may try to use them to pinpoint its location. If you were to bring that kid there, I personally guarantee that he'll be safe from anyone or anything." said Miller. **

**Everyone was amazed at how such a structure could be made. "So that's it then. All we need to do now is find a way to get Sakura there, and everything will be fine." said John. "Actually, I don't know if that will be a good idea." said Miller with a depressed look on his face. John looked at him and asked why. Miller looked over and glared at Sakura. "Because I doubt both the Chairman and the Director would want that boy in our base. They aren't big fans of the person who tried to destroy our world." said Miller. **

**Everyone was then shocked at what Miller had just said. They couldn't believe that he knew who Sakura was and that they knew what he did. "Wait a second, you know who Sakura is?" asked Dokuro. "That is correct. Everybody knows who this bastard is and what he did!" Miller said with a more aggressive attitude. "Wait a second, who is he? I don't know him." said O'Connor. "This boy, here, is Mr. Sakura Kusakabe himself. This is the guy who ruined our lives and let those monsters enter our world!" replied Miller. "But how can that be? He's just a kid. The Sakura Kusakabe I heard of is around the age of thirty. And he died no more than two years ago." As soon as Dokuro and the others heard that, they immediately reacted. "What! Dead? How can that be?" yelled Dokuro. **

**"Good question. Mr. Carter, care to explain?" said Miller looking at John. John immediately shot a death glare at him. "How did you know about that?" said John in a very soft but aggressive tone of voice. "You don't honestly think that we're blind at what you S.T.A.F.F. agents do now, don't you?" smirked Miller. John then rushed in and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him two feet off the ground. "Look, you bastard, I don't know how you got that intel, but I suggest you shut up right now!" "John! You put him down right now!" yelled Kairo. John looked at him and then humbly put Miller down. "John? What is he talking about? What did you do?" asked Zakuro. **

**John looked at Kairo, who in turn nodded at him. "Go ahead, John. I think they deserve to know what happened." John knew he'd been found out, and would have to tell everyone about his most regretful mission ever.**

Author: Well hoped you guys enjoyed them. More to come soon. Thaaat's right, my story's not done yet. Just a few more chapters to go. Please review!


	25. Chapter 24

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

Author: Well guys, here they are. The final chapters to my story. I really appreciate you all for taking the time to read my story and tell me what you think about it.

This first chapter is about John's mission from two years ago. This is also the last action scene in my story. So hope yall enjoy it.

**Chapter 24:**

**It's the year 2027. The freezing winds, in the Himalayan Mountains, blew extremely hard as John, accompanied by Benomu, Delius, Jorge, Ricky, and several other S.T.A.F.F. agents, made their way through the snow-covered mountains. Their destination, an underground cave in Mt. Everest.**

**John, and the other agents, were armed to the teeth in weapons such as, the standard spirit energy pulse rifles, and pistols. Delius had a spirit energy marksman rifle strapped to his back, and Jorge had a spirit energy heavy artillery rifle at the ready. **

**The army of agents followed John and his men to a small canyon-like pathway, in the mountain, that led straight into its side.**

**"Okay, men! Listen up!" shouted John. "Just down this pathway is a large cave that leads straight inside the mountain. Intel says that this place is crawling with demons, so be on high alert. My team and I will enter the cave while the rest of you provide cover-fire. When I give the signal, we will all rush towards that cave. Once inside, my team and I will find the machine and do our best to destroy it. Once it's been destroyed I'll call it in and we all make a run back to the ship, understand?" "SIR, YES SIR!" replied the soldiers. "Alright, let's move out!" yelled John as his men gave a loud, "HOORAH!" before quickening their pace down the pathway.**

**Meanwhile inside the cave, a young man roughly around the age of thirty, wearing a lab coat, is standing at a control panel that's attatched to a tremendous machine with several gears rotating, lights flashing, and screens projecting. The man pushed several buttons on the panel before being approached by a gigantic, dark figure wearing a cloak and hood. "So, professor? How are things coming along?" asked the figure with a deep and heart wrenching voice. "Very smoothly. I just need another thirty minutes to warm this baby up, and she'll be ready to fire at your command." said the Professor. "Excellent. Keep up the good work Professor. Notify me when you're done." said the figure as it walked away.**

**The figure was then approached by a smaller, dark figure, except this one didn't have a cloak on and revealed itself to be the Nazgul Commander. "My, lord. Our scouts have reported a large contingent of S.T.A.F.F. agents advancing towards our position." "What?" yelled the larger figure as it quickly extended its arm out and grabbed the Commander by the neck. "How is that possible?" **

**The Commander could hardly breath with his masters claws squeazing his neck. "I... I don't... know my lord... They could've... followed us here." gagged the Commander. The large demon released its grip on the Commander while taking time to think. "They're coming for him. Send our troops out! Stop them at all cost! We can't afford to let one of those bastards in here. If they get here, my plan to open a second portal will be ruined." **

**The Commander finally got to catch his breath before responding. "Yes, my lord. But what about the Professor? What about you?" he asked. The large demon started to laugh. "I'm going to leave this place, however the Professor will have to stay here. But don't worry. I'll be able to control him from a distance. Once this machine activates and opens the second portal, I won't need him anymore." "But what if the agents get here before the machine activates? What if the Professor is killed in the process?" asked the Commander. "Again. Don't you worry about a thing. I have it all under control." smirked the demon as it unfolded its large, black, bat-like wings, and flew straight through the inner walls of the mountain.**

**The Commander then turned to the rest of the Nazguls there and yelled, "Well, you heard the General! Get moving!" The other Nazguls then turned to tell the other demons to begin their attack on the S.T.A.F.F. agents.**

**"CHARGE!" yelled John as he and the other agents made a dash towards the mountain. In an instant, the area around Mt. Everest erupted in a huge firefight. Many demons took to the high ground and fired upon the agents who returned fire. John and his team ran throughout the crevice at amazing speed, cutting down any demons in their way. They were about half way before stopped by sudden enemy fire. John and his team quickly dove for cover as several demons focused they fire at them.**

**"Delius, Jorge! Take those bastards out, now!" yelled John. "Yes, sir!" the two replied. Delius took aim with his marksman rifle and fired several shots at the demons. Each shot hitting its target with pinpoint percision. **

**Jorge then took aim at the demons with his rifle. The heavy artillery rifle had two settings: rapid fire and explosive rounds. Jorge set it to explosive as he charged up the rifle before a large glob of spirit energy shot out from gun and flew straight and true towards a large group of demons. Once it made contact, it created a large enough explosion to obliterate any demon in its path.**

**Once that was done, John and his team continued their charge. The other agents followed and did their jobs well by giving John covering fire as they killed any demons in their site.**

**After several minutes of fighting, John and his team were able to reach the cave's entrance. The other agents made a defensive perimeter in front of the cave as they made sure nothing else went in besides John and his team.**

**John and the others ran at incredible speed through a series of tunnels before reaching a larger tunnel with a huge, metal door at the end. Unfortunately there were also a small contingent of Nazguls protecting the door. "Well, at least we now know we're at the right place." said Delius. "What was your first clue?" said John.**

**There had to be at least fifteen Nazguls in the tunnel, all with their swords drawn and at the ready. Though the tunnel was large, there just wasn't enough room to use firearms anymore. "Okay, guys. Looks like we'll have to go close range. But let's make this quick. I don't want to keep our men waiting." said John as he dropped his rifle to the ground and activated his two lightning sabers. **

**Delius, Jorge, Ricky, and Benomu also dropped their firearms and pulled out their close-range weapons. **

**Delius pulled out two sai blades that were holstered in his shoulder pads. Jorge reached behind him and pulled out a five foot long battle axe. Ricky had what looked like metal knuckles on his gloves, but when he flexed is hands outward, those metal knuckles unfolded to become razor-sharp finger blades. Benomu, being a medical officer, didn't really have her own signature close-range weapon. Instead, all she could use was a standard military sword, she kept in her brown bag.**

**The group then charged at the Nazguls with fire in their eyes. The Nazguls gave out several roars before charging at John's team. **

**Before the two groups made contact, Jorge leaped straight into the air before slamming his axe into the ground and causing the entire ground to crack and quake. This caused some of the Nazguls to stumble and fall, while the others managed to jump off the ground and evade his attack. But not before Delius and Ricky made their attack run. **

**Delius, using his incredible super speed power, sped quickly towards several of the Nazguls on the ground and used his sai blades to cut down many of the Nazguls in his way.**

**Ricky unfolded his two sets of wings, (That's right TWO sets. Ricky has four, but small wings), and flew into the air at amazing speed. He then used his finger blades to unleash a fury of attacks on the Nazguls.**

**John, Benomu, and Jorge charged at the remaining Nazguls on the ground and did their best to fend them off. Though John's team were outnumbered, that didn't mean that they were outmatched. Both sides fought very well, but the Nazguls knew that they were beat and had to get out there. So the Commander gave the signal to retreat by phasing through the inner walls of the tunnel to escape.**

**The team was about to give chase, but John ordered them to stay where they were. "They're not what we're here for. What we're looking for is behind that door." he said as he rushed at the door and, in one swift punch, knocked down the large metal door as it landed on the ground with a huge **_**thud!**_** John then walked into the large underground cave. He then took notice of the large machine before him. "Alright guys, lets blow this sucker up." he said with a smirk.**

**"I don't think so!" said a man's voice behind the machine. John and the others were alert as they readied themselves for what was about to come as the Professor walked around the machine with a sinister smile on his face. "You're too late!" "Well, well, well. If it isn't Professor Sakura Kusakabe himself. You've caused us a quite of bit trouble in the past. But now all that is about to stop right here, right now!" John said as he approached him.**

**"Hold it! I'd stay right where you are if I were you. You see this machine is ready to fire at will. All I have to do is just press this button, and this machine will open another portal from the spirit world. This time I doubt your angel friends will be able to guard two of these things from my minions!" cackled Sakura. "The only way for you to stop me, is to kill me! But wait. That's right, you can't kill me because I'm a human! No matter how evil I may be, you are bound to an oath to never take a human life, no matter what they have done! You've lost! And there's absolutely nothing you can do-" All of sudden the sound of a spirit energy pistol went off as Sakura suddenly fell silent. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe what had happened. He looked at John and saw that he was pointing his pistol right at him, smoke emitting from its barrel.**

**John's team were also shocked at what had happened. They then backed away from John as they stared at him. **

**Sakura then looked down at his chest and saw that John had blasted a hole straight into him. "How... how is that possible?" Sakura said with disgust. "I may have taken an oath to never harm a human being. But you are no human being! Isn't that right, Angmar?" yelled John. **

**Sakura's eyes had now turned blood red as the deep and heart-wrenching voice came from his mouth. "So. I see that you're not like the others. I would've expected that from you... John Carter!" said the voice of Angmar. **

**John then chuckled. "General Angmar. So, you do remember me." "Of course I remember you! How could I forget such a fool you were back then! You and that stupid little girl!" laughed Angmar. **

**All of sudden John lashed out at Sakura's body and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell did you just call her?" yelled John. Angmar's voice started to laugh. "You heard me. She was such a fool to get in the way!" "She saved my life you bastard! At the cost of you damaging her delicate face!" "Oh, so I did do some damage to her. Glad to know that even I can do some damage to an angel!" John then leaned in closer to Sakura's face. "You listen to me and you listen good, you son of a bitch. Things have changed since last we met! You better watch your back because I'm coming for you! And boy do I have something special in mind for you!" Sakura then smirked at John. "I'll be waiting." **

**Sakura's eyes suddenly turned blank as Angmar's presence left him. His body then fell to the ground, dead right in front of John. All John could do was stare at his body. Everyone else then approached John. "Is... is he really dead, John?" asked Benomu. John just kept staring at Sakura. "Yes. When I shot him, it completely carterized his entire chest. He was dead the whole time I was talking to Angmar through him." **

**He then knelt down beside Sakura's body and said, "May his soul and the souls of all the departed faithful by God's mercy, requiescant in pace. Amen." John then closed Sakura's eyes before he and his team crossed themselves to pay respect for the dead human.**

**"Now back to business. Ricky, Jorge. Set the charges. Delius, Benomu. Watch the entrance. I'll contact the others to let them know of our progress." "Yes, sir." they responded as they went to their duties.**

_**"After the explosives were set, my team and I left the cave so as to get to a safer distance. I then blew that cave and machine to kingdom come and watched the explosion cause a massive avalanche that completely covered the remains of that infernal machine in a blanket of snow and rock. We then returned to Lulutie Headquarters." **_

_**"There, I was given the Medals of Extreme Honor, Leadership, Valor and Dedication to Justice, as well as being promoted to Master Captain. That was also the time where the ArchAngels gave me Epsilon. But hey, I guess stuff like this always happens to people who saved the world from total annihilation. Though I was honored to receive those medals and gifts, I still felt regret that I had to kill Sakura in order to do so. And believe me, when I was ordered to kill him, I asked if there was any other way I could do this mission without doing so.. But these orders came from the Director of Lulutie himself. And when he says that's the only way to complete the mission, then who am I to argue with that?"**_

**John sat up on a table in the communication room at the base with a depressed look on his face. "The following days were not my best, you could say. I was haunted by the event and couldn't sleep for several days. But after several weeks of spiritual therapy, I was able to overcome my sleep depression, and was able to continue with my missions."**

**"That's another reason why I agreed to come on this mission. When Kairo said that I would now have to protect **_**this **_**Sakura, I gladly accepted so as to clear my conscience. Plus I figured that if I keep Sakura, here, safe, and Dokuro's mission is completed, it'd be as if I didn't kill the future Sakura in the first place."**

**The entire room fell silent as everyone took in what John had told them. Dokuro then finally spoke out. "Hold up! If I was given the exact same order to kill Sakura in the past, how come I was able to find a second salution?" John turned to Kairo. **

**Kairo cleared his throat before speaking. "Because, I was the one who assigned you the mission. John's mission was assigned to him by the Director. And we all know that the Director rarely assigns us missions, least of all S.T.A.F.F. agents. But like what John said, if the Director said there was no other way, then there was no other way. Your mission, Dokuro, had several alternatives to complete it. Killing Sakura was the quickest solution. We anticipated that you would choose the more logical solution, but we were on a time schedule at the time. That's why we sent in Sabato. Unfortunately, though she was very determined, she couldn't successfully get the job done." **

**"Then we sent in Zakuro. Though we didn't tell her to kill Sakura, but instead to bring Dokuro in for questioning. Like the prodigy that she is, Zakuro easily completed her mission. We questioned Dokuro about why she disobeyed direct orders, and she replied how, even though it was the more time consuming option, it was more logical to keep him from building the machine by not killing him, but instead steer him away from doing something so evil. We then realized that she was right and contacted Zakuro and told her to find Sakura and tell him of the change in plans. Unfortunately we forgot to tell Sabato about our plans, and instead she tricked Zakuro into leaving the country before she had any idea what had happened."**

**Zakuro then turned to Sabato and glared at her. Sabato then laughed nervously before saying, "Look, I said I was sorry, didn't I?"**

**"Once things were settled out, we kept a good eye on them until John brought the intel of how Angmar sent demons to the past to retrieve Sakura." said Kairo. "And now here we are, trying to figure out how to bring this kid to safety." said Miller. John then turned to him. "Well, if you don't think that your leaders will let us in, then I'm sorry. But your command center seems to be the best option so far. If they object to him staying, I'm sure I can persuade them to think differently." **

**Miller started to laugh. "Well Mr. Carter, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to hear what you have to tell them. But I tell you what. Let's go ahead and bring him to my command center and see how things turn out." John then smiled at him. "That's more like it." "However, there seems to be another issue that we must deal with as well. The civilians here must come with us as well. We can't just leave them here to be attacked by some future demon attack."**

**Everyone agreed that these civilians had to go as well, but one problem kept coming to them. How on earth were they going to transport over five thousand civilians across the country and over a vast ocean?**

**After several minutes of thinking, John finally had a solution. "Well, there is one solution we could do." Suddenly all eyes were on him. "But I'm going to have to ask someone for their permision, first." He then looked over at Zakuro. "Zakuro, could I have a private conversation with you outside, please." he said as he headed for the door. Zakuro seemed a bit confused, but humbly accepted John's request. "We'll be right back." said John as the two left the room and shut the door behind them. All everyone could do was just stare and wonder what the two were talking about.**

**John and Zakuro stood just outside the door. "Zakuro, there's something that I have to ask of you." said John. "What is it, John?" asked Zakuro. "I know of a way how we can get all these people, plus Sakura, safely to G.D.A.'s command center." "Well, what is it? Spit it out." said Zakuro. John then looked at her and said, "**_**Silhouette.**_**"**


	26. Chapter 25

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 25: **

**"You want me to do WHAT?" yelled Zakuro with a shocked attitude. "You heard me. I want you to get **_**Silhouette **_**and use it to transport us there. If... it's okay with you." "I... I don't know. It's been so long since I've last used it. I'm sure that someone else is already using it to help the angels in the Spirit World." "Wanna bet?" said John with a huge smile on his face. "What do you mean? You know where it is?" "Hmm, I may know something about its whereabouts." teased John. **

**Zakuro grabbed John and looked into his eyes. "Where? Where is it? Where is my ship?" asked the eager Zakuro. "Relax, Zakuro. I assure you that **_**Silhouette **_**is very well secure. After you left to the past, I had it secretly stowed away and put it under heavy surveillance. I guarantee, it's still there waiting for its captain to once again take command of it." **

**Zakuro was so happy that she almost started to cry. "You mean you really did this for me?" she asked him. "Of course I did. You're my friend, Zakuro. Besides, I remember how your father gave you that ship as a gift, and I for one do **_**NOT**_** want to disappoint him by letting someone else fly it." The two laughed his comment. **

**"So, does this mean you'll agree to take us to the command center?" asked John. Zakuro simply smiled and nodded at him letting him know that she will indeed bring the others to their new destination. "Great, lets tell the others." said John as he quickly opened the door. But as soon the door opened, almost everyone in the room suddenly fell out of the doorway and onto the ground before them. "What the-? Were you all trying to eavesdrop on our conversation?" asked John.**

**"Well, we would've, but this metal door makes it almost impossible to hear anything that the two of you were saying." said Dokuro. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't you all know what I meant when I said that we needed a 'private' conversation?" yelled John. "I told them not to do it." said Kairo. "So, care to tell us what it is the two of you were discussing?" asked Miller. **

**"Sure, but first thing's first. Kairo, I need you to type in these codes in for me." John then approached the main screen and told Kairo a series of codes and coordinates.**

**Dokuro approached Zakuro whispered in her ear, "Well, he seems extra happy right now. Did you finally tell him how you feel?" Zakuro then had and embarrassed look on her face. "What? No, it was something else. But you could say that I now know that he shares the same feeling for me." said the blushing Zakuro. "Really? How did you figure that out?" "Well, what do you know! You were right John. It really is there." interrupted Kairo. "I told ya! So, do you think you get it down here?" asked John. "No problem. I can have **_**Silhouette**_** down there in no time. Just give me a few minutes and it should be there before you know it." **

**"Silhouette?" said everyone. "Thank you, sir! We'll be awaiting its arrival!" said John. "Farewell, John and good luck to you all. I'll contact when I can." Kairo then saluted the group before disappearing from the screen.**

**"Uh, John? What's going on?" asked Dokuro. "Friends, our problems have been solved. As we speak, a Heaven Naval Stealth Cruiser is on its way right here to take everyone to the G.D.A. headquarters." said John with a huge smile on his face.**

**"Heaven Naval Stealth Cruiser? What on earth is that?" asked O'Conner. "I've only heard rumors, but from what I've heard, the angels use these massive flying ships to travel throughout the world." said Miller. "Oh, really? Just how massive are they?" asked O'Connor. "Ha, 'very' massive." laughed John. "Can you be a little bit more specific?" O'Connor asked. "I can answer that." replied Zakuro. **

**"Seeing as how I'm an Angelic Naval Officer, I know everything that has to do with our naval ships. You see, my ship falls under the Cruiser class. It's specifically designed to transport troops and vehicles into the field of battle. It also has a special ability to cloak itself from any physical or spiritual beings. Though it's not the largest ship in Heaven, it can hold up to fifty thousand crewmen." "Fifty thousand?" said the astonished Sergeant. "And that's not considered large?" "Not really. It's the Colossal Carriers that are the largest ships in Heaven, and they can carry up to about seven hundred million crewmen. A ship like that would make mine look like an ordinary crop duster airplane." smiled Zakuro. "Okay, never mind what I just said. So Carter, how long 'til this thing shows up?" "Don't you worry about it. I assume it to be here well within the hour. Until then, just go about your business. Trust me, you'll know when it shows up." "I guess I'll go tell the civilians and let them know we're leaving this place." said Miller. "Right, and I'll go notify the soldiers of our leave as well."**

**And with that said, everyone left the room to get things ready for the ship's arrival.**


	27. Chapter 26

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Chapter 26: Finale**

**The time was now 12:45 p.m. as all the civilians and soldiers packed up their belongings as quick as they could, so as to be ready when Zakuro's ship arrives.**

**Dokuro and the others were standing on top of one of the buildings, watching over the humans. "I can't believe that a few days ago, a simple walk to school all of a sudden turned into one heck of an adventure for us all." said Dokuro. "I mean, we got to see old friends and we were able to make new ones." "I know what you mean. I never really thought I'd see you guys again after being away for so long. But I have to say, I'm really happy to see that you all are doing well over the past five years. Especially you, Zakuro." said John.**

**Zakuro smiled and blushed at John's comment. "Thanks. I too am impressed at how much stronger you've become ever since we last saw each other."**

**As soon as Zakuro said that, Dokuro and Sabato quickly looked at each other with sinister looks on their faces. "Whoa, jeez! Look at the time, we better get our stuff together Sabato!" said Dokuro as she pretended to look at a watch on her wrist. "I agree, Dokuro. Let's give these two some privacy and get our stuff together." said Sabato. Before Zakuro had a chance to object to their statement, both Dokuro and Sabato had already left the roof of the building, leaving Zakuro with a nervous look on her face.**

**"Hunh. Well, do you think Sabato meant by giving us some privacy?" asked John. Zakuro quickly turned around to face him. "Oh, nothing. She's just... she's just playing around. You know the two of them, always playing games." said Zakuro who started to laugh nervously. John just stared at her with a slightly, frighten look on his face. "Um, oookay. I'm going to go check on my team and see how they're doing. I'll catch ya later, Zakuro." said John as he leaped off the building and headed towards where Benomu and the other S.T.A.F.F. agents were.**

**Zakuro was now on the roof by herself. She was just about to go find her sister until she heard a very familiar sound coming from the sky. Though it was faint, she could very well identify what was coming. The closer the sound got the bigger the smile on her face got. "Hey, John!" yelled Zakuro. John quickly turned towards where she was. "What is it?" he replied. "Go get my sister and tell her get out here. There's something I really want to show her!" "Um, okay. I'll get her in just a sec." "No! I need you to do it now! Hurry!" **

**John had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he had nothing better to do. He then decided to go find Dokuro and bring her back outside. **

**When he finally found her, she and Sabato were in their room getting their stuff ready to go. He told them that Zakuro wanted them outside to see something. As soon as they got outside they saw Zakuro smiling and looking straight up at the sky. When they tried to see what she was looking at, all they could see was the sun, clouds, and blue sky. "Hey, Zakuro. I got her. What is it you wanted to show her?" John asked.**

**Zakuro then turned to face them. "Just wait right there. I'll be right back with a surprise." She then unfolded her wings and shot straight up into the sky and disappeared into the thick clouds. "Now where in the world do you think she's going?" asked Sabato. "I don't know... unless-" Suddenly it finally hit him. John knew exactly what was about to happen. "HA! Unless I miss my guess, you're gonna see some serious stuff." **

**It wasn't long before others took notice of the spirits and joined them in looking in the sky, trying their best to find whatever it is they were looking at. **

**In a matter of seconds, Dokuro and the others suddenly started to hear a deep and low rumbling noise in coming from the sky. They quickly started to look around the sky, trying to get a good view of what was coming at them. The sound then started to get louder and louder, until the only thing that everyone could hear was the rumbling sound of something really big coming from the sound. If there were any way of describing this sound, it would be similar to the sound of a thousand 747 Commercial Airliners flying dangerously low to the ground. **

**The intense sound suddenly began to shake the entire base as everyone started to get worried that an earthquake was about to happen. Zansu and Sakura suddenly game running out of the building they were in. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Zansu. Then all of a sudden a massive metallic-like object came flying from behind the building just over the base. It was so massive that it covered more than half of it in its shadow. **

**As the others turned to face the object, they were astonished to see the giant, flying ship hovering just over the base. They then took notice of the ship's bow. There, standing diligently, with her arms crossed and a big smirk on her face, stood Zakuro. On both sides of the ship, written in big, white letters, stood the name **_**Silhouette**_**. **

**John and his team, along with the humans, gave out several cheers and shouts as they celebrated the arrival of the large ship. Zakuro then gave a signal to what looked like the command bridge of the ship as the ship made its way towards the runway. Once over it, the landing gear unfolded and the ship landed perfectly on the runway.**

**"Well, thar' she is mateys! The **_**'Silhouette'**_**in all its fame and beauty. C'mon. Let's get these guys on board!" yelled the excited John as Dokuro and the others followed behind him. When they approached the ship, its entrance ramp had already been lowered with Zakuro, now standing in front of it. **

**"Man, I should've known this thing was coming after seeing you in such a good mood." laughed John. "Of course. I know this ship so well, that I can hear its engines several miles away." said Zakuro. **

**As Dokuro approached the ship, she was astonished by how large the ship was, but she was able to squeeze in a few words out of her mouth, "So this is your ship, Zakuro? That's so cool! I always knew that father gave you this ship, but I never got a chance to see it. This is so amazing!" She then took her time to examine the entire ship from several different angles.**

**"So, I have a question, who on earth flew this thing here?" asked John. "Good question. When I reached the ship, I was surprised to see that there was no crew on board, and yet it was flying on its own. At first I thought Kairo just set it to auto-pilot and sent it over here. But when I went looked inside the command bridge I saw a holographic image of Kairo actually flying the ship from Lulutie. When I went to talk to him, he told me how he wasn't able to supply us with a crew, but he also said that that wouldn't be a problem for us. Once the ship landed he disappeared. What do you think we should do?" said Zakuro**

**John chuckled at her statement. "I wouldn't worry. I believe I know a guy who thinks he has what it takes fly this thing. Hey Ricky, front and center now, soldier!" called out John.**

**Ricky, along with Delius and Jorge, came towards him. "Yes, sir?" "Remember when we first met, and I asked if you were one hell of a pilot?" asked John. "Yes, sir. And I replied that I was the best, sir." replied Ricky. "Hmph, well I believe now is the time to test that statement. What would you say, if I told you that you were now Zakuro's pilot to fly this sucker?" At first Ricky almost fell from disbelief, but straightened himself up and humbly said, "I would say, 'You got yourself a pilot!', sir."**

**Zakuro seemed a little skeptical, "I don't know, John. Are you sure he's qualified to pilot my ship?" "You bet! Ricky, here, can fly anything with an engine and wings. Trust me, he's qualified." said John. "Hmm, okay. But if he gets one scratch on it, I'm pulling him off the bench, got it?" smirked Zakuro. "Don't worry ma'am, I won't let you down." replied Ricky as he saluted her and went aboard the ship with Delius and Jorge following behind him.**

**"Okay, you two. All the soldiers and civilians are ready get on board." said O'Connor. "Right this way, Sergeant. I'll show where they need to go." said Zakuro. She then turned to John and said, "Aren't you coming?" "I'll get on in just a second. I just want to make sure everyone gets onboard. Don't leave anybody behind." The two saluted each other and parted ways with Zakuro leading the civilians and soldiers onto her ship, while John walked around the base, sweeping the area for any signs of anyone who could've been left behind. So far nothing. He then checked his scanner for any signs. Again nothing. Everyone was on the ship, ready to depart.**

_**It's funny how destiny can find you. Whether it can be something small like completing a mission or something big like saving the entire world. But if there's one thing that I've come to realize, is that no matter how bad things may seem or turn out, there's always a good reason why it happened. Like how God allowed something like this to happen. In high sight. I'm pretty sure He could've stopped it any time He wanted to, but then again, where would the message be? I don't know why He allowed all this to happen. Maybe it was a test to see how we'd react or unite as allies to fight against a great evil. I don't know what it is, but I know for a fact He did it for a good enough reason. I've spent my entire life wondering why He chose me to be raised by angels. Why He chose me to get this power and be the leader of S.T.A.F.F. I guess the only thing I can do now is thank Him for all the good things He's done for me and my friends over the past few days. Thank Him for bringing me back to my friends, especially Zakuro. Thank Him for giving me a second chance to redeem myself by keeping Sakura safe. If I had to make a promise to Him, I guess it would have to be that, no matter how bad things may be, I will never let those monsters take Sakura. Even if I had to sacrifice myself to make it happen.**_

**"C'mon, John! Are you gonna get on the ship or what?" yelled Dokuro. "We got to get moving if we want to get this thing over with!" John chuckled at her statement. He then looked up at the sky, with a smirk, and said, "Ah, Dokuro. You may think that this is over. But something tells me, we're just getting started." He then turned and ran towards the ship, leaving the deserted base. As soon as he got on the ship it started to hover over the ground, pull up its landing gear, close its ramp, and take off into the sky with nothing but an empty military base behind it.**


	28. Epilogue

**New Arrivals Dokuro-Chan**

**Epilogue:**

**It is now 2:30 p.m. as the desert wind blew around the now destroyed military base that Dokuro and the others had just left. No stone was left unturned, every single building demolished and left in rubble. All the left behind vehicles were now completely destroyed and far beyond repair. Fires and smoke bellowed throughout the entire area. **

**Everything seemed quiet until the snout of a Hell Hound sniffed the ground. Searching for any signs of life. It was then joined by several other Hounds as well as at least over two hundred other demonic creatures. All looking for any sign of where Dokuro and the others might have gone. **

**"Have you found anything yet?" asked the Nazul Commander, still in his hood and cloak. The Hound gave him an assuring growl that they have not found any trace of the angels or the humans. "Well, keep searching! I don't want to disappoint the General again!" yelled the angry Nazgul. **

**"Don't waste your time, Commander! It would seem that our targets are long gone." said the deep heart-wrenching voice of Angmar. The Commander was caught off guard. He expressed great fear towards the large demon. "My, lord. I didn't know you were coming. Why are you here?" he asked as he bowed before Angmar. **

**"Apparently watching you fail in yet another mission!" yelled the angry demon. "You have failed me for the last time, Commander. I want you find that boy and bring him to me now!" "But, my lord. There's no trace of them, sir. It's as if they disappeared. And even if they did leave somewhere, I have no way of knowing where they went." **

**Angmar rubbed his chin before laughing. "Well, then if we can't find them, then I suggest we'll have them find us." The Commander looked confused as he had no idea what Angmar had in mind. "What do you mean by that, sir?" "I'll explain later. Gather your troops. We're leaving this continent." "Where are we going, sir?" **

**Angmar laughed again before speaking. "Somewhere that I know they can't leave unprotected. A place that's always been catching my interest to destroy." "What, sir? Where?" Angmar then gave a sinister grin. "The Vatican." **

Author: Well guys, there you have it. My first Fanfic is now finally COMPLETED! More stories will be coming up, but not for a while. So in the mean time, please review this story and give me some feedback!

Special thanks to: Sonichero10 and SonoAsahina for reviewing my story. Thanks guys and hope to see ya review my upcoming stories.

-Caboose out! ;)


End file.
